Life to the Wind
by Maat Sejmet
Summary: Ranma y Akane... se conocen como instructores de alpinismo... pero las cosas no salen bien...
1. Introduccion

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien.... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **R&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie...... ahhh si es un **UA**.... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo mas parecidas a las de la serie.... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a ... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Ranma½ no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

LIFE TO THE WIND

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**

* * *

**

-INTRODUCCION-

****

* * *

El viento sopla fuerte a través de la ventanilla baja del automóvil gris plata que se desliza a 160km/h sobre el frío y oscuro pavimento de la ruta nacional Nº7, el cielo nocturno es iluminado por cientos de astros celestes que brillan fervientemente dando esperanza al alma destrozada de una joven que corre desde el interior de su auto para alcanzar la esperanza de un futuro que pinte para ella los colores mas hermosos y que habían hecho tanta falta en su pasado. 

Miraba el camino y la aguja del velocímetro subía rápidamente pero su vista se volvía borrosa... las luces de su auto reflejaban en la pintura del pavimento, las continuas líneas blancas volaban a su lado y los recuerdos asaltaban su mente a una velocidad impresionante, ella trato de no dejarse llevar por los mismos pero era tan difícil para ella no pensar en él... tenía grabada a fuego su mirada, esos ojos azul-grisáceos que desarmaban su alma.

Las lágrimas escaparon por su rostro, las luces y el camino se hacía cada vez mas borroso... con una mano quitó fuertemente las lágrimas impertinentes que rodaban aún por su rostro. Ella estaba decidida a darse una segunda oportunidad, no se permitiría flaquear, no, no podía regresar... regresar significaría la muerte para ella. JAMÁS, el futuro estaba por delante y ella no perdería la oportunidad. El motor se aceleró a fondo, la aguja indicó en un segundo que los 180km/h quedaron atrás, la música de Garbage (Cherry Lips) que sonó en el radio la animó y la tristeza se esfumó.

El cielo, testigo mudo del sufrimiento de la joven, sólo pudo llorar... las lágrimas de cielo caían suavemente sobre la tierra mojando el pavimento, la joven tuvo que reducir la velocidad lo que menos deseaba era producir un accidente, pero el paisaje era ahora tan hermoso como lo fue en aquella ocasión...

**----------------------- Flashback ïƒŸ-----------------------**

El día era gris, pero hermoso por demás para una pareja de adolescentes que se refugiaba en una cafetería de estilo rural en medio de las montañas conocido con el nombre de "The Haus". Ambos estaban con ropas abrigadas pero sin las camperas ya que el lugar estaba atemperado con un par de chimeneas...

- ¡Que suerte que llegamos! ¿no crees? – preguntó la joven de corto cabello azul al joven que la acompañaba. Sus ojos almendra brillaban por el reflejo del vidrio frente a ella mientras veía las gotas de lluvia golpear con fuerza todo lo que se encontraba afuera, pero su acompañante estaba tan perdido en la vista como ella - ¡¿Ranma?! ¿me escuchas?

- Ah, si discúlpame Akane es sólo que estaba pensando, lo lamento – dijo el joven de cabello negro trenzado y ojos azul-grisáceo.

- Ah... y ¿en que estás pensando? – dijo la joven mientras lo miraba fijamente y una sonrisa amplia se dibujaba en su rostro. Tomó su taza de chocolate de la mesa el calor en sus manos se sentía muy bien.

- Akane... – Ranma se puso muy serio – no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hace un rato, es peligroso y no quiero vivir con la culpa si algo te ocurre. – dijo él mientras miraba la ventana nuevamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó molesta Akane – pues por eso no te preocupes a mi nada me ocurrirá, por si se te olvida yo soy instructora de alpinismo aquí – dijo con orgullo mientras miraba ella también la ventana.

- ¡No se trata de eso! – gritó molesto Ranma.

- ¡¿Entonces de que se trata?! – dijo enojada Akane – ¿Te molesta que te acompañe? ¿Es eso?

- ¡NO! – gritó Ranma – Akane, te dije que iría a entrenar en la cima mas alta, que era peligroso, te dije que no vayas. ¡¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte aquí como te pedí?!

- ¡Porque me preocupé por ti cuando comenzó la tormenta! – le dijo sin pensar – pero ya veo que fui una tonta al preocuparme por ti ¿verdad? – dijo y salió corriendo del café hasta la entrada pero Ranma la alcanzó enseguida.

- Akane casi te caes del peñasco por escalar con lluvia, tonta,... si no hubiera llegado... – dijo muy alterado Ranma.

- NADA, si no hubieses llegado me las habría arreglado como siempre – dijo ella enojada – ¡¡¿acaso se te olvida que soy INSTRUCTORA?!!

- ¡NO! – dijo él molesto

- Entonces crees que soy una inútil ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que te preocupas?

- ¡NO!

- Pues no te preocupes más porque yo...

- ¡¡QUE NO ES POR ESO!! – gritó exasperado pero ella pronto le gritó de regreso

- ¡¡¡¡¿Entonces por qué te preocupas por mi así?!!!!

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO!, maldición – dijo él sin detenerse a pensar, y la abraza fuertemente – y si algo te hubiese ocurrido no sabría que hacer... – dijo él a una Akane totalmente sorprendida.

- Ra-Ranma – atinó a decir Akane, helada, se había quedado helada ante la declaración tan repentina de Ranma, jamás se la hubiese esperado, no con la relación que ellos llevaban que era puramente pelear y negar que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Pero pronto salió del shock, y la felicidad la inundó, ella estaba segura de amar a ese tonto mas a que a la vida misma pero la duda de que él no compartiese ese sentimiento siempre la había hecho negarlo inmediatamente, pero ahora no había mas dudas, él la amaba como ella y la felicidad la invadía – yo también te amo, como no tienes idea...

**----------------------- Fin Flashback ïƒŸ-------------------------**

- Como no tienes idea... - el susurro escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo. Las lágrimas estallaron sin control.

El camino se hizo demasiado borroso para sus módicos 100km/h, por lo que descendió aún mas la velocidad... la curva era cerrada y el auto apareció de la nada sin luces, Akane frenó cuanto pudo para no perder el control del auto, ambos autos volantearon hacia la derecha y por unos centímetros evitaron un choque.

Akane sintió que la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas, y el frío que sentía se iba disipando, pero aunque el susto la dejó nerviosa las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su blanco rostro... demasiadas emociones... demasiados recuerdos, para seguir tratando con ellos. Entre las continuas lágrimas suyas y del cielo pudo ver las luces de un hotel.

La puerta se cerró tras de ella, había tomado una habitación espaciosa pero no muy costosa, no tenía planeado detenerse en el camino pero dadas las circunstancias eso era lo mejor, la habitación era acogedora, la ventana con las cortinas entreabiertas dejaba ver la lluvia incesante. Y Akane decidió recostarse en la cama con su auto descansando afuera en una salida poco usada del hotel, estaba tranquila, si algo ocurría estaba segura de poder salir rápido del lugar. Y ahora descansaba su cuerpo tenso por el incidente de la carretera, miraba el techo gris por la oscuridad de la noche, sus lagrimas como la lluvia no cesaban...

- Como no tienes idea... – dijo en un susurro mientras se entregaba al cansancio físico y mental, mientras se dejaba invadir por los recuerdos, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran desde el fondo de su alma y corazón; así fue como Morpheo la encontró y le dio lo mas cercano a la paz que su abatida alma podía encontrar. Sus sueños...

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *


	2. Nos Conocimos

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien.... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **R&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie...... ahhh si es un **UA**.... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo mas parecidas a las de la serie.... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a ... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Ranma½ no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

LIFE TO THE WIND

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO PRIMERO-

"**NOS CONOCIMOS"**

****

* * *

El sol apareció por la ventana llevándose consigo los vestigios de sueño, de paz..., Akane se incorporó rápidamente, era apenas el alba pero ella debía de ponerse en camino enseguida si no quería tener ningún tipo de inconvenientes. Pediría el desayuno para llevar, no quería parar en un buen rato por lo que pediría un desayuno gigante.

Terminó de pagar y se subió a su auto, arrancó y puso el radio. El radio era como su terapia, la música la tranquilizaba, de alguna manera le alegraba el alma, si bien alguna canción la ponía melancólica por lo general la mayoría la ponía de buen humor y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, descansar, tranquilizarse y comer muy bien, no debía perder fuerzas ni nutrientes, no ahora...

Salió del hotel con una gran bolsa que contenía un desayuno como para todo un regimiento, al gerente le había caído bien por lo que se aseguró que tuviera un desayuno de reyes. El cielo se estaba despejando para cuando llegó a la estación de servicio más cercana donde llenó el tanque, su plan era viajar lejos, no tenía destino fijo pero estaba segura que viajaría lo mas lejos que su bolsillo le permitiera, buscaría un hermoso lugar donde poder vivir una vida tranquila, donde poder tener una familia en todo el sentido de la palabra y no sólo una fachada.

El cielo estaba mostrando sus primeros rayos luminosos, esperanzadores, y en la carretera un auto gris plata con música a todo volumen se encuentra surcando el pavimento a unos 140km/h. Su conductora maneja perfectamente esta velocidad, se encuentra tranquila mirando el horizonte, sintiendo el viento con la palma de su mano... mientras recuerda el incidente de la noche anterior en la carretera. Todo por estar pensando en él... recordando aquel día... como maldijo aquel día...

No, no era cierto... si no hubiese sido así no habría vivido todo lo que vivió, ni conocido a la gente que conoció, ella era en parte producto de haberlo conocido y amado como lo hizo...

**----------------------- Flashback ïƒŸ-----------------------**

Era un día soleado de verano, Akane con unos 18 años se encontraba en su trabajo como instructora de alpinismo, ella era muy joven pero muy buena alpinista, había ganado algunas competencias y como ella había aprendido en ese instituto no dudaron en contratarla. Pero ella realizaba su trabajo perfectamente, recién comenzaba la temporada alta y muchos turistas inexpertos comenzaban su entrenamiento, a ella se le asignaba un grupo de veinte personas, por lo general con un grupo tan grande se entregaba a dos instructores pero a ella no le representaba problema controlarlos, y venía haciéndolo durante un par de años ya. Pero ese año sería diferente, ese año ingresó un nuevo instructor.

- ¡Akane! – la llamó el jefe de instructores – ¿podrías venir un segundo?, tengo que presentarte a alguien – dijo al tiempo que Akane se dirigía hacia él, su clase estaba por comenzar y a ella no le gustaba llegar tarde, su padre le había enseñado que el instructor debe de dar el ejemplo.

- Señor Tetsuo, ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó Akane mientras entraba en la oficina del jefe. Y ahí vio a un joven alto de cabello negro trenzado que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro.

- Ah... si pasa Akane, quiero presentarte a Ranma Saotome, él es un nuevo instructor, será tu compañero espero que no tengas problemas – dijo con una sonrisa el jefe mientras señalaba a Ranma que hasta ese momento seguía sin voltearse.

- Por supuesto que no hay problema – dijo Akane mientras se giraba hacia Ranma – Akane Tendo, mucho gusto – dijo ella al tiempo que le extendía su mano para saludarlo. Él se giró hacia ella, y clavó su mirada en sus ojos.

- Ranma Saotome, encantado – dijo él perdido en sus ojos de topacio pero tomando su mano para saludarla. Ella se sentía totalmente perdida, en algún momento había perdido el suelo y no sabía exactamente cuando. Pero cuando Ranma tomó su mano lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

- ¡Bien!, veo que no habrá problemas, Akane que tal si lo llevas con los alumnos – dijo el jefe. Que no se había dado cuenta de la situación de los jóvenes.

- ¡Claro!, sígueme ¿de acuerdo Ranma? - preguntó Akane mientras salía de la oficina agradeciendo a los dioses que su jefe no se haya dado cuenta de lo tonta que había parecido en ese momento.

- ¡Si! – dijo Ranma monótonamente, aún no entendía que rayos le había ocurrido, no sabía porque en cuanto la miró a los ojos se perdió en ese mar color miel, y su sonrisa terminó de cautivarlo, sin bien era en parte la sorpresa de esperar a una mujer adulta y le aparecía una joven menor que él, sin contar que era hermosa. ¿Hermosa? ¿de dónde salió eso?

- ¡Hola a todos!, quiero presentarles a mi compañero, él será al igual que yo, su instructor, él es Ranma Saotome – dijo Akane mientras les mostraba a sus alumnos de quien hablaba.

- Hola, yo soy Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto – dijo educadamente con una leve reverencia. Todas las jóvenes quedaron totalmente encantadas con él, y se le acercaron sin tapujos haciéndole toda clase de preguntas, aunque ninguna sobre alpinismo. Akane sentía que su sangre hervía, pero no haría ningún escándalo, él no era nada de ella, apenas y lo conocía, se dijo a si misma. Pero la paciencia se estaba acabando.

- Bien, ¿comenzamos la clase? – dijo Akane a un Ranma que trataba de evitar todas las preguntas, mientras asentía con la cabeza. – Bueno, como sabrán hoy subiremos al Pico del Lobo, no es nada muy peligroso, pero por favor tengan cuidado – dijo Akane con cara de advertencia.

- ¡Si! – dijo el alumnado.

El viaje hasta el pico resultó bastante entretenido, las jóvenes buscaban cualquier excusa para caer en brazos de Ranma quien estaba bastante fastidiado. Por otro lada Akane, aunque le molestaba esto, tenía sus propios problemas, negándose a recibir la ayuda de todos los jóvenes, quienes estaban más que interesados en ayudarle. Ranma cada vez que alguno de estos se le acercaban juntaba todas sus fuerzas para no caerle a golpes a todos y cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Necesita ayuda señorita Akane? – preguntó un joven muy atlético.

- No, muchas gracias – dijo Akane sin más, pero miraba el equipo del joven – tienes mal ajustado el arnés arréglalo.

- ¡Ahh, si de acuerdo! – dijo el joven y se fue entre apenado y rechazado.

- ¡¡¡¡Ranma, ¿me ayudas con el arnés por favor?!!!! – gritaban algunas jóvenes de distintos lados. Ranma sintió ganas de gritar pero se tranquilizó. Y fue hasta una de ellas.

- ¡Bien toma la soga verde y ténsala más! – dijo él sin mayor interés, de hecho su interés estaba en una joven instructora que ya tenía su equipo puesto y listo – Pero no puedo tensarlo más – dijo la joven con una mirada pícara. Ranma no sabía que hacer, no podía subir con el arnés suelto pero no quería ajustárselo él.

Akane miraba la situación de Ranma, y se molestó en un principio pero al ver la cara de cansancio del joven se sintió mal por él. Ella no tenía ese problema con los jóvenes porque ellos querían mostrarse eficientes y fuertes, más sin embargo las mujeres son lo contrario. Lo contempló, y una risa por lo incomodo de la situación de su colega se le escapó. Pero esta se fue al ver que el joven estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo le decía que eso no sería nada bueno, por lo que se apresuró a acercarse y mirarlo a esos ojos que la cautivaban.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo Akane a Ranma que la miró como si un ángel hubiese venido a su rescate y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro.

- Pues la verdad si, tienen problemas para ajustarse los arneses – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa cómplice, que revelaba su incredulidad al respecto.

- Ah, los chicos también pero no me dejan ayudarlos – dijo sonriendo Akane – hagamos esto, yo me encargo de las chicas, ¿tú podrías encargarte de ellos? – dijo señalando a la banda de chicos que estaban a su espalda.

- Dalo por hecho – dijo Ranma con su mas cálida sonrisa y Akane se sintió morir.

Akane miró a la joven con una sonrisa que representaba su victoria, mientras ajustó su arnés, luego verificó que todas los tuvieran en igual condiciones. Ranma por su parte había hecho lo mismo con los jóvenes y todos subieron a escalar.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, Akane era una excelente alpinista, y muy buena instructora, esa joven no dejaba de sorprenderlo, su figura era perfecta, pero lo mas perfecto era su calidez, ella era tan inocente, lo había notado a penas la conoció. Y no tenía ningún problema en evitar que sus astutos alumnos se aprovecharan de su ingenuidad. Pero también notó que era muy diestra en sus movimientos por lo que dedujo que practicaría algún estilo marcial.

Ranma era sorprendentemente experto en alpinismo, Akane se divertía mucho, nunca había encontrado a alguien que la igualara, le gustaba competir pero pocos podían serle rival. Sin embargo él no solo parecía diestro rival para el alpinismo, algo le decía que lo sería igual o más en las artes marciales. Ya muchos la habían enfrentado en combate pero nadie la había derrotado. Encontraba en él un buen rival, y aunque él trataba de parecer rudo con todos, era muy gentil con ella y de alguna forma se sentía protegida con él.

Todo pasó muy rápido, una joven estudiante quiso llamar la atención de Ranma e hizo un mal movimiento, estaba por dar de lleno contra un risco cuando Akane la sostuvo, pero el evitar que la joven descuidada se rompiera la cara le costo a Akane su tobillo; la fuerza que tuvo que hacer para evitar que ambas dieran contra la masa de piedra, más una mal postura del pie ya que la joven no dejaba de moverse y gritar, produjo un esguince.

Un casi imperceptible gemido ahogado de dolor se escucho, Ranma se dirigió a toda velocidad donde las jóvenes, enseguida se encontró con una joven asustada que lo abrazó de inmediato, y más atrás estaba la joven instructora que ocultando su dolor mientras preparaba todo para el descenso. Ranma revisó con la mirada a la joven que lo abrazaba, al ver que no tenía ningún daño la calmó de una forma poco diplomática y le dijo que se quede quieta. Luego se acercó a Akane, y enseguida notó que ella no apoyaba su pie derecho, la revisó con la mirada y no notó ningún otro daño.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él con una preocupación mal disimulada. La joven lo miró y le sonrió lo mas que pudo.

- Claro, pero está oscureciendo, lo mejor será bajarlos ahora – dijo tratando de ocultar su dolor.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – dijo acercándose a ella para que no los escuchen – No podrás bajar así, te ayudaré.

- Yo estoy bien – dijo Akane orgullosa, no se dejaría vencer por eso, ella era la mejor – Puedo bajar perfectamente sola – dijo comenzando a bajar mientras guiaba a los jóvenes hacia abajo. Pero se le dificultaba demasiado sin poder apoyar su pie.

- Maldición, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda y orgullosa? – dijo él llegando hasta ella y tomándola por la cintura – Te ayudaré a bajar, no voy a permitir que empeores tu herida. – dijo y sin dejarla responder la cargó en su espalda y sujetó los arneses juntos. Akane resignada y cansada por el dolor lo abrazó por los hombros y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de él mientras Ranma descendía diestramente aún con el peso extra.

Era extraño, él pensó que resentiría más el peso de ella, pero por el contrario resultó ser muy ligera y no le costaba ningún trabajo cargarla, además ella sabía como sujetarse para ayudarle, increíble, aún herida trata de ayudar a otros. Cada tanto miraba a sus alumnos para ver que bajaran bien, pero su mayor preocupación era la joven a su espalda, no comprendía como pero esa joven lo desquiciaba completamente, la sola posibilidad de que esté herida lo enloquecía. Y ahora ella lo estaba, y él no había podido evitarlo. El enojo contra él mismo se iba incrementando.

Se sentía muy bien en su espalda, había sido muy tonta al dejar que su orgullo la cegara, se podría haber herido aún mas, además había sido muy obstinada y descortés para con Ranma. Y ahora se sentía culpable de haberle causado tantas molestias. Pero sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba y el deseo de tranquilizarlo se apoderó de ella.

- Ranma... – dijo Akane en un susurro – gracias... y discúlpame por ser tan terca – dijo suavemente mientras levantaba el rostro de la espalda del joven. Este volteó levemente el rostro para poder apreciar sus dulces ojos.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien... – dijo él y luego se sintió mejor. Ella se había relajado y descansaba tranquilamente en su espalda. Y así llegaron al suelo. Ranma no esperó a que sus alumnos bajaran, se quitó el arnés y el de Akane, luego la llevó a la camioneta en brazos, después de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, regresó por sus alumnos y el equipo.

Akane salió de la sala de emergencias con un yeso en su pie derecho hasta la pantorrilla y un par de muletas, salía tranquila, no esperaba que nadie la fuese a buscar, ni aunque hubiese llamado a su casa. Ya era de noche, las estrellas habían salido brillando como cada noche, a la salida del hospital miró hacia adelante, donde se encontraba un mirador hacia el lago que se encontraba abajo pero en la baranda sentado se encontraba un joven que la miraba fijamente.

- Ranma... ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Akane totalmente sorprendida. Y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados como temiendo que alguien apareciese.

Ranma la miraba fijamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, había estado esperando cerca de dos horas, desde que la había llevado ahí en su moto, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella por lo que se quedó a esperarla. Al principio había esperado con su jefe a que llegaran los familiares de ella pero su jefe le comunicó que ellos no vendrían, él no comprendió pero despachó a Tetsuo a su casa diciendo que él se encargaría de ella. Y ahora que la veía, la tranquilidad regresaba a su cuerpo. Se veía cansada si, pero no menos hermosa.

- Te llevo a tu casa – dijo rápidamente, temía que si tardaba más no pudiese hablar – Tetsuo me dijo que no te vendrían a buscar, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno... – Akane se sentía muy cansada como para pensar en su familia ahora – vivimos lejos y mi familia no conduce salvo yo – dijo comenzando a moverse hacia la calle.

- Ya veo... – dijo él tomando su brazo, algo no le estaba diciendo pero no quiso presionarla, ya debía estar lo suficientemente cansada como para andar indagando en cosas así.

Él la subió a la moto y devolvió las muletas diciendo que se las llevaría al día siguiente al trabajo luego de buscarla por su casa, ella protestó un rato pero terminó aceptando. Él regresó rápido, se subió a la moto, y le giró a la llave para comenzar a recorrer el pavimento a una velocidad moderada, no quería que le ocurriera nada con Akane enyesada.

La noche era hermosa, y Akane se sentía muy feliz, siempre le había gustado pasear y sentir el viento, se sujetó fuertemente del pecho del joven y recostó su cabeza sobre su espalda, el perfume del joven era embriagador. Era impresionante como la sola presencia del joven lograba tranquilizarla y reconfortarla.

- Akane... – dijo suavemente Ranma – yo... lo lamento

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó perdida Akane

- Por no haber estado ahí para protegerte – dijo en voz baja Ranma.

Akane sintió que se le derretía el corazón, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lo único que pudo hacer para corresponder esa calidez fue abrazarlo con mas fuerzas.

Ranma sintió el abrazo intensificarse y se sintió mucho mejor. Comprendido y disculpado de alguna forma.

- Ranma déjate de tonterías, fue suficiente que me ayudaras. No había forma de que pudieras haberlo evitado – dijo en forma de reproche Akane – Pero gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Y así Ranma llevó a Akane hasta su casa donde conoció a sus dos hermanas mayores, excelentes personas ambas, y les encomendó a Akane

**----------------------- Fin Flashback ïƒŸ-------------------------**

- Y ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, quien diría que desde ese instante, desde ese detalle yo me habría enamorado perdidamente de él – dijo Akane mientras miraba el camino desierto.

El camino era monótono, se veían muchos árboles, era lógico estaban en mitad de las montañas y esa era una de las rutas menos transitadas de todas para salir de la ciudad. Pero por otro lado el aroma a tierra mojada le levantaba el espíritu, por alguna razón siempre desde que tenía memoria lo había sentido así.

- Quien podría pensar que una semana después de conocernos, una semana y tres días después ocurriera lo del café "The Haus" – dijo mientras miraba el cielo ensoñadoramente recordando nuevamente la declaración de Ranma.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Desde ya **MUCHÍSIMAS GRASIAS** a **TODOS** por tomarse cinco minutos para **LEER** mi **FIC**, y dejarme un **REVIEW**. Y los que no pudieron gracias igual. paso a responder.

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo

**Paz-ita**

**Marina**

**Sora Ischida 11**

**WQFC**

**Mourisan**

**Shakka**


	3. Revelación

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien.... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **R&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie...... ahhh si es un **UA**.... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo mas parecidas a las de la serie.... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a ... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Ranma½ no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

* * *

**LIFE TO THE WIND**

Por _"Amatrasu Mizuhame"_

**

* * *

**

-CAPITULO SEGUNDO-

**"REVELACION"**

* * *

- Me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a pisar este lugar pero aquí estoy... – pensaba Ranma mientras conducía su moto a gran velocidad por las sinuosas calles hacia la montaña – me prometí no volver a preocuparme por ella y heme aquí, un día sin verla y la preocupación me carcome por dentro. ¡Diablos! 

La moto negra se desliza por la empinada calle a unos 160km/h, los pinos que rodean la calle forman una mancha borrosa... las bocinas de los autos que asustó al pasar a menos de 5 cm se perdió de sus oídos hace rato ya. La moto se detiene frente a una casa de madera, las tejas rojas, y la madera natural de las paredes y la puerta le da un aire muy rustico pero novedoso, casi turístico. Ranma desciende de la moto se quita el casco y abre su campera de cuero negra para revelar una camiseta de algodón de color azul marino, ceñida al cuerpo, que term2C las tejas rojas, y la madera natural de las paredes y la puerta le da un aire muy rustico pero novedoso, casi turístico. Ranma desciende de la moto se quita el casco y abre su campera de cuero negra para revelar una camiseta de algodón de color azul marino, ceñida al cuerpo, que termina dentro del Jean negro.

Ranma se encuentra parado en el pórtico y su mano está a unos centímetros del timbre...

- ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! – pensó Ranma - ¿por qué con ella nada funciona? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella?, No es que tenga la obligación de velar por ella ¿entonces por qué estoy aquí? ¡¡¡Ahgg!! ¿Por qué ella siempre logra poner mi mundo de cabeza?... mejor me voy... pero si me voy...

Ranma seguía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se acercó a la puerta desde la casa y al verlo abrió la puerta.

- ¿Ranma? – la voz de una joven de cabellos largos y marrones. Con expresión dulce lo mira a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Kasumi, ¿se encuentra Akane? – preguntó Ranma con el tono mas frío e indiferente que pudo conseguir.

- eh... – Kasumi palideció en un instante, y sin poder quitar la mirada de él comenzó a titubear, lo que desesperó a Ranma - ...ella, este...

- ¡Y eso a ti que te importa! – la voz fría de Nabiki que aparecía desde su espalda lo sorprendió. Pero él solo ladeó el rostro para mirarla de reojo.

- Dime donde está – exigió saber Ranma, cuya mirada se volvió helada para la mediana de las Tendo. Pero era listo y sabía que sacarle información a Nabiki era tan difícil como capturar a un cocodrilo a manos limpias, por lo que se dirigió a su otra fuente... Kasumi, pero antes de poder siquiera mirarla la respuesta de Nabiki llegó de improvisto.

- ¿Para qué? ¡¿No te cansaste de hacerla sufrir ya?! – le grito Nabiki, con su mirada llena de reproche.

-¿yo? – le dijo Ranma quien estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para controlarse – Por si no lo recuerdas fue ella quien terminó con todo... ¡¡ella fue quien me engañó diciendo que me amaba cuando no fue así!!

Ranma se quedó frío, no la vió venir, y los cinco dedos de Nabiki relucían en su rostro con un rojo intenso, nadie a excepción de Akane había logrado abofetearlo, como pudo ella... es que acaso estaba cegado de ira, de dolor.

- No te permito que le faltes el respeto... ¡Tú no sabes nada!... – gritó Nabiki, sus ojos brillaban como fuego, pero las lágrimas pronto brillaron a la par – ...ella lo hizo todo por ti, y tú...

- ¡Nabiki, Ranma! – la voz dulce de Kasumi sonó especialmente dura para ellos – Estos temas no son para discutirlos a los cuatro vientos, pasen a la casa. Ranma, tenemos que hablar. Pasa...

Ranma corría por las calles como alma que se lleva el diablo. Los 170km/h que su máquina le brindaba sin esfuerzo, eran utilizados con perfecta maestría. La moto adelantaba autos y motos, la gente de las veredas se quedaban viéndolo... algunos admirados y los mayores escandalizados.

La motocicleta aparcó en la entrada de uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de toda la ciudad, Ranma saltó de la moto dejándole al botones una jugosa propina para que la cuidara mientras él volvía.

Ranma corrió por el holl del hotel hasta los ascensores, presionó el botón sucesivamente hasta que las puertas se abrieron y él subió apresuradamente tocando con fuerza el botón de su piso, para que el ascensor se ponga en movimiento y suba los quince pisos...

- Será posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes... – dijo Ranma con gran pesar y ansiedad – Será cierto lo que me han dicho Kasumi y Nabiki...

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

La sala estaba decorada con muebles de madera de roble, los sillones eran de color beige con una mesa petisa en el centro de madera lustrada. En ella se encontraban tres personas, Ranma y Nabiki se encontraban sentados enfrentados mientras mantenían una disputa de miradas. Por otro lado esta Kasumi que sirve pacientemente el té para ambos jóvenes.

Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados sin decir una palabra, el silencio se volvió muy pesado, Nabiki solo miraba a Ranma de reojo y este se estaba impacientando.

- ¿Dónde está Akane? – preguntó Ranma a Kasumi, pero Nabiki contestó rápidamente.

- Ya te dije que eso a ti no te importa – Nabiki contestó tranquila y pausadamente – Y no te atrevas a hablar mal de ella. Te lo advierto – Ranma sentía la furia en sus venas, las palabras se agolpaban en su mente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kasumi habló.

- No es como tu piensas... – dijo Kasumi a un Ranma que la miraba entre incrédulo y curioso – Akane jamás quiso terminar contigo...

- Pero así lo hizo – Afirmó Ranma molesto – poco le importó el tiempo que pasamos juntos... – dijo con arrogancia y sin sentimiento en su voz. – Nabiki sintió deseos de ahorcar al joven, todos los insultos de los que su mente disponía estaban a punto de ser aplicados para el joven...

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo una muy seria y molesta Kasumi, Ranma y Nabiki se sorprendieron mucho – Yo he sido testigo del amor de mi hermana y no quiero que lo vuelvas a poner en duda. Lo que ocurrió hace tiempo cuando tu te fuiste fue un malentendido de parte de ambos. Y yo te voy a contar que fue lo que ocurrió...

- Kasumi – Nabiki miró a su hermana tratando que esta desista de lo que estaba por hacer pero Kasumi la miró a los ojos y comprendió que estaba en un error si bien debían proteger a Akane, comprendía que Ranma tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

- Cuando ustedes deseaban irse juntos, para que pudieras competir en las carreras, Akane se emocionó mucho, vino corriendo y nos contó que se querían casar e irse juntos.

- Si – dijo Ranma y en su voz se filtró el dolor de ese recuerdo – pero ella no quiso irse conmigo...

- Pero no por lo que tu piensas... ella si quiso irse, pero ocurrió algo... – dijo Kasumi desviando su mirada y Ranma la miraba intrigado – verás no se si sabes pero nuestro padre... él – pero Kasumi no se atrevía a hablar.

- Es un infeliz – dijo Nabiki con odio mal ocultado.

- ¡Nabiki! – reprochó Kasumi – él, desde que murió mamá se volvió muy sobre protector... y posesivo... cuando se molesta – dijo Kasumi con cierto temor.

- ¡¡¡¿Quieres decir que el señor Tendo las golpea?!!! – dijo una Ranma atónito.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Kasumi.

- A nosotras no, querrás decir – repuso Nabiki – pero nos controla a base de amenazas, de distintas cosas, de golpear a seres que estimamos. ¿comprendes? – dijo Nabiki mientras miraba fijamente a Ranma.

- ¿qué... qué quieres decir... – dijo Ranma, mientras pensaba – No creo que ella...

- No es muy difícil – dijo Nabiki mirando por la ventana – Papá amenazó a Akane, que jamás la dejaría irse... cuando ella aún así se le enfrentó, él amenazó con...

- ¿Golpearme? – dijo en tono sarcástico Ranma. Nabiki lo miro y luego desvió la mirada nuevamente a la ventana.

- matarte... – dijo en voz baja Kasumi mientras miraba el suelo.

- ¿Y Akane... – Ranma quiso preguntar pero los sonidos no salían de su garganta.

- Ella decidió que por TU bien, se quedaría aquí... esperándote – dijo Nabiki, mientras su mirada vidriada revisaba el cielo.

- Pero nosotros... – susurró Ranma

- Discutieron de seguro – dijo Nabiki recuperando su humor.

- ¿Por qué ella no me dijo...

- Eso no te lo podemos responder nosotras ¿no crees? – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

El sonido del ascensor lo devolvió a la realidad, las puertas plateadas se abrieron y él se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a su habitación. Se había hospedado en el hotel con todos los integrantes de su equipo técnico. El desde que los conoció se llevó perfectamente y se volvieron unidos, además que eran excelentes en su labor con la moto de competición.

Al entrar a su habitación se sorprendió de ver allí a una joven de cabellos violetas parada en el medio de la misma. Ella era una modelo que exponía la marca de uno de sus sponsor. La conoció luego de haber "terminado" con Akane. Era hermosa sin duda, pero por él nunca había podido olvidar a Akane y aunque esta joven intentaba "ayudarlo", en el fondo él no lo deseaba.

- Shampoo, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó él mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- Pues desapareciste del desayuno con los chicos y todos nos preocupamos, por lo que decidí esperarte en tu habitación – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ah, gracias, pero estoy muy bien – dijo Ranma a la vez que salía de su habitación con una mochila, y colocaba unas prendas en ella.

- Ranma, ¿qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Shampoo algo asustada, ella quería a Ranma aunque él no la viese de ese modo aún - ¿piensas irte a algún lado?.

- Si – Respondió él mientras guardaba algunos cosas necesarias por si el viaje duraba mas de un día.

- ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Shampoo al borde de las lágrimas. Pero Ranma seguía yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando cosas, por lo que Shampoo se le paró delante para obtener su respuesta.

- Ahora mismo – dijo él neutralmente, para luego volver a su actividad anterior.

Shampoo quedó helada en el lugar, la respuesta de Ranma la sorprendió mucho porque él no era una persona muy impulsiva, desde que lo conoció siempre se mostró serio, frío y hasta algo calculador. Ella era la persona que estaba mas cerca de él, ya habían competido en otra ciudad y él no hacía nada fuera de la carrera. Pero desde que habían llegado a esta ciudad, él había comenzado a actuar distinto, salía mas, reía mas, hasta había pensado que él podría interesarse en ella.

Shampoo vio la desesperación con que Ranma buscaba las cosas en la habitación. Ya había encontrado su dinero y documentos, y ahora revisaba que no le faltara nada. Y a su mente vino como un rayo de luz, una imagen de una joven de largos cabellos azules, ella había causado la misma reacción en él la primera vez que ella la había visto.

- ¿Es ella verdad? – preguntó Shampoo que ocultaba su mirada llena de lágrimas, le dolía en el alma que él no se pusiera así por ella.

Ranma se quedó helado al escucharla, era tan evidente lo que Akane provocaba en él. De todos modos él no revelaría que ella lo descontrolaba completamente, por lo que juntó todas sus fuerzas para calmarse y hablar lo mas tranquila y fríamente posible.

- He visto que no hay competencias hasta dentro de un mes – dijo Ranma cambiando de tema – todo está arreglado, hablé con Akira y le avisé de mi partida por lo que no debes preocuparte, los alcanzaré dentro de un mes en Atlanta...

- ¿Por qué vas con ella?, Ranma...¡¡¡Yo te AMO!!! – dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y lloraba en su pecho.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil, con sus brazos colgados a sus lados. Sorpresa total, él jamás pensó ver llorar a Shampoo, desde que la conoció siempre había sido una joven fuerte, hermosa y manipuladora, que jamás se dejaba vencer. Pero ahora ella estaba llorando y no era fingido. Ella estaba llorando por él...

- Lo lamento – susurró Ranma mientras la abrazaba fraternalmente. Posó su vista en un brillo dorado que le llamó la atención en una repisa junto a un violetero con flores.

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana se reflejó en el borde de las figuras de oro, robándole destellos dorados y rojizos. Las argollas descansaba tranquilamente en la blanca repisa.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente, había tratado tantas veces de deshacerse de esos anillos, pero cuando llegaba el momento, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Había llegado a venderlos y re-comprarlos. Simplemente cuando no los llevaba consigo se sentía incompleto.

- Con que eso era lo que me estaba olvidando – pensó al tiempo que un recuerdo fugaz cruzó su mente.

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

Una Kasumi feliz se encontraba levantando las tasa de té que habían utilizado recientemente. Pero para contrastar con ella se encontraba Ranma sumido en sus pensamientos, toda la nueva información que acababa de recibir solo lo confundía mas y necesitaba aclarar las cosas, necesitaba hablar con Akane, necesitaba desesperadamente verla... ver que estuviese bien, verla para calmarse él con su sola presencia como lo había hecho desde que la conoció.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó él con una meditada calma. Calma que se esfumó al ver a las hermanas Tendo palidecer, temblar y mirarse en un segundo.

- Pues... – comenzó Kasumi – ella, ... ella salió.

- ¿Y cuándo regresa? – preguntó astutamente Ranma, él sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero si Akane les había pedido que no dijeran donde se encontraba, a Kasumi jamás le sacaría una palabra. Por lo que le quedaba preguntar hasta que se equivoquen...

- Bueno, ella no dijo – Kasumi comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no le gustaba mentir, y de hecho no lo estaba haciendo aún, pero si él continuaba preguntando, deberá hacerlo y eso no le gustaba.

- Ya veo... – dijo Ranma - ¿O sea que ninguna de ustedes tienen idea de dónde esta ni cuando regresa? – dijo con sarcasmo Ranma sabiendo que las hermanas Tendo eran muy unidas y que tenían por costumbre decirse ese tipo de información por seguridad, él no estaba seguro de quien se protegían, pero ahora tenía una idea... del padre. Miró a Kasumi que miraba su taza de té, y luego a Nabiki, quien le clavó una mirada de fuego, seria y decidida.

- Pues ya es tarde – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ranma sintió el frió correr por su espalda al ver la sonrisa de Nabiki ensancharse.

- Que esta vez no importa cuanto, no podrás hacerla sufrir mas – dijo Nabiki. Kasumi la miraba como reprochando lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Dónde fue? – dijo Ranma que estaba perdiendo el control. Sentía que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos y eso lo detestaba.

- No lo sabemos – repuso Nabiki ya que Ranma comenzó a mirar a Kasumi.

- Ya me cansé de este juego... – dijo entre dientes Ranma y su mirada se volvió furiosa – quiero que me digas lo que sepas de ella ¡Ahora!

- No podemos – dijo Kasumi, aunque asustada por Ranma no podía arriesgar a su hermana.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué?

- ella se fugó... – dijo Nabiki triste, sus ojos cerrados para no llorar – hace...

- un día – dijo Ranma sorprendido y asustado. Akane podía estar en cualquier parte... pero pronto se sintió molesto - ¿por qué...? – pensó.

- Papá no lo sabe... y no debe saberlo – afirmó Nabiki aunque mas que una afirmación era una amenaza, que entre miradas dio a entender – por lo menos hasta que salga del distrito.

- ¿Por qué...? – dijo Ranma tan bajo que parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

- Porque papá conoce a gente en la policía y la puede mandar traer... – dijo tristemente Nabiki, mientras Kasumi solo afirmaba con la cabeza – sin importar que tenga ahora veinte años y sea mayor de edad.

- Pero ¿Por qué irse así...? – preguntó Ranma sin entender. Pero al ver los ojos de las hermanas Tendo comprendió que ellas estaban en la misma pregunta sin respuesta.

- No sabemos... – dijo Kasumi – ella ha estado actuando raro desde que te fuiste. Pero últimamente juntó dinero y nos dijo que ella haría algo que papá no soportaría, que la mataría y que tenía que irse, que no sabía a donde, pero que cuando tuviera un lugar fijo nos avisaría para que fuésemos con ella.

Ranma se encontraba abatido, cuando escucho lo primero que le habían dicho pensó que podría hablar con Akane, que podrían llegar a arreglarse pero ahora ella estaba aún mas lejos de él que antes. Y el peso de la realidad lo estaba matando. Si el la hubiese escuchado desde un principio...

- Prométeme que no la harás sufrir... – dijo Nabiki mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella sabía que él la amaba pero la información que estaba por darle era demasiado valiosa – Y que jamás repetirás lo que te diga.

- Lo prometo – dijo seguro Ranma, mientras sentía una esperanza crecer en su corazón.

- Akane tomará la vieja salida de la ciudad... por ahí el camino tiene pocas desviaciones hasta que cruce el Gran Río – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa – si te apresuras quizás puedas alcanzarla. Cuando lo hagas salúdala de nuestra parte y cuídala.

- Gracias – dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y saliendo de la casa.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

Ranma soltó a Shampoo suavemente, luego de evitar que la chica lo bese, se deslizó, tomó sus anillos de compromiso y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación con su mochila en una mano mientras se colocaba su anillo, en su mano izquierda, lugar que nunca debió haber dejado.

- Shampoo, te quiero... y lo lamento pero yo amo a Akane – dijo honestamente – Y pienso recuperar su amor.

Una moto negra se desplazaba por la carretera a una velocidad de 180km/h cuyo conductor se encontraba decidido, se sentía feliz como hace años que no se sentía, a sus 21 años, el no los aparentaba en sus actitudes, ni en su corazón hasta este momento... ahora que tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla es que se sentía vivo de nuevo.

El viento soplaba fuertemente pero nada lo detendría, y sonreía ante algunos recuerdos que asaltaban su mente... recuerdos de su Akane, desde que la conoció supo que ella sería su perdición... pero jamás pensó que se haría tan adicto a ella...

- No dejaré que nada te separe de mi de nuevo Akane – pensó Ranma, mientras recordaba su extraña confesión en "The Haus" – ... porque te amo, maldición.

Y así la motocicleta se perdió entre los árboles de aquella poco transitada carretera. Cuyo conductor sonreía ampliamente, lleno de esperanza en un futuro que solo creyó posible en sus sueños.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo 


	4. Remembranza

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien.... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **R&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie...... ahhh si es un **UA**.... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo mas parecidas a las de la serie.... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a ... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Ranma½ no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

LIFE TO THE WIND

Por _"Amaterasu Mizuhame"_

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO TERCERO-

"**REMEMBRANZA"**

****

* * *

El mediodía estaba terminando, aunque para el conductor de la moto que surca la carretera a una velocidad impresionante no importa, tampoco importa el hambre o el calor que se siente en pleno mediodía con ropa negra y en una moto... el hermoso cielo no parecía darle tregua pues no había nube a la vista.

Pero mas allá de sus deseos y de su espíritu, el tanque se su motocicleta se había agotado y Ranma se encontraba parando en una estación de servicio, dejó que el joven que lo atendía llenara el tanque y limpiara el carenado mientras él se dirigía a comer algo para poder seguir el viaje. No tardo mucho en salir de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa su moto estaba impecablemente limpia y el joven lo miraba feliz, resultó ser que el joven lo reconoció y le pidió una fotografía con él, el gran corredor Ranma Saotome. Él sin problemas le sonrió, se paró junto al joven, al lado de su inseparable moto y el flash apareció...

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

- ¡Ranma Saotome! se amable con los fanáticos – gritaba una joven hermosa de pelo azul y ojos almendra. Mientras le sonreía a su novio.

Ranma la miró, le sonrió y luego de que sacaran la fotografía se acercó hacia ella, para atraparla entre sus brazos.

- Pues, resulta que poco me importa si son fanáticos – le dijo al oído – siempre y cuando dejen de ver a mi novia.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

Ranma se despidió del joven se subió a la moto y continuó su viaje, no tenía tiempo para perder, y el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Debía recuperar la distancia perdida.

Si bien Ranma se podía considerar el mejor corredor de motocicletas, diestro y sin temor a la velocidad. Akane sería su equivalente en cuanto a autos se trata. Por lo que el hecho de ser corredor aquí no le es ninguna ventaja.

Así Ranma seguía a sus estables 180km/h, con la esperanza de encontrarla... mientras miraba la carretera, y el sol se metía entre las verdes hojas dándole tonos amarillentos, los recuerdos se colaron en su mente.

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

El sol estaba de un color rojizo, mientras en la cima de una sierra, una pareja se encuentra sentada observando el maravilloso paisaje.

La joven de cabellos azules cortos, se encuentra con la cabeza recostada en el hombro del joven de cabello negro, quien tiene a la joven atrapada con un brazo posesivamente.

- Ranma – la voz de Akane se sentía adormilada – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, de que se trata Akane – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su hermosa novia.

- Pues...¿Por qué te mudaste para aquí?, es decir, si, me dijiste que tu padre te explotaba... pero ¿Por qué aquí?

- Pues – dijo Ranma mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín – pues... soy bueno en alpinismo y este es un lugar donde se escala mucho.

- mmm... me estas ocultando algo – dijo Akane mientras lo miraba incrédula e intensamente. Pero al no obtener respuesta sus ojos se entristecieron un poco.

- Espera... – Ranma no soportaba verla triste – prométeme que no te reirás.

- Ranma... está bien te lo prometo – dijo la joven recuperando su sonrisa pero su curiosidad no había disminuido.

- Pues yo vine porque me enteré que aquí se realizan competencias importantes de motociclismo y yo...

- ¿Quieres ser corredor? – preguntó emocionada Akane.

- Si, ya se que es un sueño estúpido...

- ¡¡Ranma!! – protestó Akane – no me parece estúpido, me parece genial. Verás que serás un gran corredor, yo te voy a ayudar...

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – dijo un incrédulo Ranma, él esperaba que ella se riese o que le dijera que era un sueño imposible pero no, allí estaba ella apoyándolo. Sin siquiera pensarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Sabes manejar una moto ¿cierto? – la pregunta de Akane lo hizo reírse a carcajadas. Akane se molesto en un principio de que no la tomara seriamente pero luego de pensar su pregunta se rió a la par.

- Akane...- la voz de Ranma en su oído la hizo temblar, él había aprovechado la distracción de su novia para encerrarla entre sus brazos – Feliz Cumpleaños – dijo mientras le daba un obsequio.

Akane desenvolvió el obsequio para revelar dos cuadernos, uno de ellos pentagramado y otro rayado junto con una pluma.

- Ranma – dijo Akane – esto es.... gracias. – dijo llena de lagrimas mientas lo abrazaba.

- Para que compongas tus melodías y letras – le dijo él al oído

Ambos se miraron y se besaron dulcemente, mientras el sol caía a su lado creando un espectáculo para la vista de los enamorados.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

- Los dos meses siguientes a ese fueron una verdadera campaña naval discutíamos por cualquier cosa y los celos no ayudaban.

- Discutíamos desde si el cielo era celeste, que si el pasto era verde, que porque los mosquitos eran tan molestos hasta el porque de los movimientos políticos. Todo cuanto salía de nuestros labios era motivo de pelea. Cuanto mas intentábamos arreglar la situación mas la embarrábamos.

- El mes que le siguió fue mucho mejor, los celos no eran siquiera molestos, las discusiones, pasaron a ser un ritual, un juego sin consecuencias. Todo esto desde que hablamos esa noche...

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

La noche cubría el cielo y el astro de plata resplandecía iluminando la tierra. En una cabaña junto al lago se encuentra una pareja que abrigada por la chimenea se miran intensamente...

- Ranma... – dijo Akane – tenemos que hablar... es decir nos estamos peleando mucho. – dijo ella esperando que él se molestara y comenzara a pelear como siempre.

- Lo sé... – dijo Ranma mientras la miraba – ya no lo soporto.

- ¿Eso... que quiere decir? – preguntó Akane temerosa de la respuesta. – ¿él quiere terminar? – pensó ella y las lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro.

Ranma no comprendió la pregunta pero al ver el rostro triste de Akane y las lágrimas a punto de salir, supo que había pensado lo peor.

- No es lo que piensas... quiero arreglar esto de una vez por todas. – Dijo y mientras Akane sentía que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo Ranma juntó sus fuerzas para comenzar a hablar – Akane... yo... yo solo te amo a ti, se que nos peleamos, que soy necio y que con mis celos te vuelvo loca... pero es que pensar en perderte...

- Shhh – dijo Akane mientras le tapaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos – no digas más... yo te amo solo a ti y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar... jamás me perderás. Y se que soy terca y que cuando me pongo celosa te golpeo y no te dejo hablar... pero es que esas mujeres son tan hermosas y... yo...

- Akane... – dijo Ranma mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – tu eres para mi la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra, nadie se compara a ti. Y lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

- Ranma, no importa... también es mi culpa, por miedo a que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, nunca dejé que te acercaras... lo lamento – dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Y así los jóvenes durmieron sintiendo sus almas mas ligeras ahora que estaba seguros de los sentimientos mutuos. Un gran sentimiento de felicidad los invadía y la luz del sol les mostró una mañana brillante y hermosa para que ellos comenzaran esta nueva etapa.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

- Akane se veía hermosa a esa hora de la mañana. Y desde ese día nuestra relación fue muy directa sin secretos. Y sin temor a decir lo que realmente sentíamos.

- Pero el mes que le siguió, fue complicado, por alguna extraña razón que en ese momento no comprendí. Akane iba del trabajo a su casa y no podíamos salir... ese mes la vi muy poco, pero no importó porque nos sentíamos muy unidos.

- Ahora comprendo que fue lo que ocurrió en ese entonces. Su padre se molestó cuando ella se quedó a dormir conmigo en la cabaña. Y la castigo... pero ella jamás me dijo nada.

- El mes que le siguió a ese llegó mi cumpleaños, fue muy hermoso...

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol brillaba dorado, en el instituto de alpinismo se encontraban un gran grupo de personas reunidos, festejando el cumpleaños de uno de los instructores. El joven recibió presentes de parte de sus colegas, las hermanas Tendo se encontraban entre los invitados, Nabiki jugaba póquer en un rincón mientras que Kasumi estaba hablando con otras mujeres sobre cocina y bordados.

El joven cumpleañero en un traje negro y camisa azul se separó del grupo buscando a una joven en particular... había muchas jóvenes que lo atajaron a mitad de camino, pero usando de toda su gala de político logró deshacerse de ellas, para llegar al balcón solo. Allí estaba la razón de sus sueños, el motivo por el que él se encontraba allí.

La joven estaba apoyada en la baranda, su vestido era ajustado al cuerpo negro sin hombros, la banda que pasaba de hombro a hombro al igual que el degrade de la caída diagonal del vestido eran azules. Ella al sentir la presencia de su novio se giró para verlo, un brillo plateado delineaba su figura a contra luna... una diosa en la tierra. La joven le sonrió ampliamente y sin decir nada se acercó hasta él y le extendió una pequeña caja.

La caja fue desenvuelta y abierta, para revelar en su interior... un cronómetro electrónico de plata, que tenía grabada sus iniciales.

La música del interior se escapó hasta alcanzar a la pareja... Ranma se acercó más hacia Akane, le extendió su mano y así comenzaron a bailar... los compases cual hechizo los fueron acercando hasta unirse en un apasionado beso.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

- Ese si que fue el mejor cumpleaños que alguien pudiera tener una fiesta con amigos, una novia hermosa y dulce que me amaba...

- Pero nada es eterno... al mes calló de visita mi padre pensando que era mi cumpleaños. No sabía si golpearlo o sentir pena por él... pero junté los restos de fuerza que me quedaban para no molerlo a palos.

- Y... pues con solo un par de golpes le dije que se vaya al diablo... fue mucho mas fácil de lo que pensé... pero igual algo en el fondo me dolió...

- Pero como siempre Akane estuvo apoyándome y ayudándome... ella siempre esta ayudándome. Si no fuese por ella jamás habría llegado a correr una moto de competición. Aún recuerdo como fue que conocí a Akira Kansuke mi representante.

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

Ranma se encontraba ahora entrenando a un grupo de nuevos alpinistas, las jóvenes lo tenían loco con sus "accidentales" acercamientos hacia él.

- ¿Por qué Akane tenía que pedirme el día de hoy libre? – pensaba Ranma mientras cuidaba que las jóvenes melosas no se rompieran la cabeza contra una roca en su intento por llamar la atención – Diablos Akane sabe que cuando me sonríe le digo que si a cualquier cosa... es una tramposa.

Ranma logró bajar con todos los alumnos enteros, así como logró quitarse a las melosas de encima. Mientras se encontraban guardando el equipo notó como los jóvenes se quedaban estáticos mirando hacia su espalda por lo que él mismo se giró para ver que era lo que llamaba su atención.

A su espalda una joven bestia unos jeans Oxford negros ajustados, con un buzo polar de color azul oscuro, señido al cuerpo, y venía corriendo hacia él con su corto y azulado cabello suelto. Una visión hermosa...

- Ranma... – dijo Akane al tiempo que llegaba a su lado y tomaba aire – ¿terminaste?

- Si, ya casi. ¿Por qué ocurrió algo? – preguntó algo preocupado.

- Porque tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo Akane mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Ranma en ese momento se levantó con todo y Akane en su espalda – Ranma... podrías...

- No, eso te pasa por tentarme – dijo con una sonrisa – además por algo eres mi novia ¿no? – ante este comentario Akane sonrió y se sujetó fuerte de sus hombros, mientras todos los miraban envidiosos Ranma comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta donde dejó los equipos.

- Y dime, te divertiste con las nuevas alumnas – preguntó Akane al ver las caras de las jóvenes.

- Pues... son buenas alumnas, aunque necesitan algunas clases de equilibrio para no caerse sobre mí – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras Akane se llenaba de furia.

- Claro y tú muy gentil me imagino que quieres ser quien de esas clases ¿no? – preguntó una Akane algo molesta.

- Oh si, claro y mañana me caso... – dijo con burla Ranma

- Siii, pues has el favor de enviarme una invitación... – dijo Akane entre molesta y sarcástica.

- Vamos Akane, sabes que no es cierto... ahora dime hacia donde vamos.

- Ah es cierto – dijo Akane olvidándose del enojo – tienes que ir hacia la izquierda y allí en el café Splis tenemos que entrar...

- y... digo... no llegaríamos mas rápido si te bajaras de mi espalda – dijo Ranma con esperanza de que su novia decidiera hacerlo. Además la gente comenzaba a verlos. Algunos los encontraban románticos mientras que otros reprochaban su conducta.

- No eso te pasa por tentarme – dijo Akane divertida. Ranma sonrió ante el comentario y se resignó cuando sintió que se aligeraba el peso en su espalda – Pero creo que esta vez, lo mejor es entrar lo mas normalmente posible.

Así la pareja entró en el café, este tenía un estilo exótico, que constaba de una mezcla entre Vaquero del oeste y club de caza Inglés. No era desagradable, pero sin duda alguna no era u lugar para una cita romántica.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una joven voluptuosa que vestía como vaquera, luciendo una camisa que dejaba poco a la imaginación y mucho al escote. La joven llamaba la atención de todos los caballeros mas Ranma le dio poca atención.

Akane observó como la joven se desvivía por una mirada tan siquiera de Ranma, pero dejó que este le indicara que no querían nada y se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Akane quiso dirigirse hacia allí pero se encontró con que la joven no quería dejar ir a Ranma por lo que ya cansada decidió intervenir.

- Escúcheme Señorita – dijo Akane con una voz muy baja, lo que indicaba que la joven debía pensar muy bien que iba a decir y hacer – MI NOVIO y yo estamos en una cita, por lo que le agradecería que haga SU trabajo y nos deje continuar con ella. ¿Comprendió? – dijo Akane con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- Si claro.. – dijo la joven asustada por la acción de Akane y ofendida por la sonrisa que tenía Ranma al momento en que Akane le aclaraba la situación.

Akane se llevó a Ranma a rastras hasta la mesa indicada. En ella se encontraba ubicado un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello castaño claro y barba, ojos celeste y cálidos. Al ver a Akane entre las personas una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

- Señor Kansuke, ¿cómo está usted? – pregunto la joven.

- Muy bien ¿y usted Señorita Tendo? – preguntó el hombre – Con que este es el caballero – dijo mientras miraba a Ranma y las manos unidas de los jóvenes.

- Ranma Saotome para servirle – dijo Ranma educadamente.

- Akira Kansuke – dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego darles lugar en su mesa – La pequeña Akane me ha hablado maravillas de ti.

- ¿de mi? – preguntó Ranma sin comprender del todo.

- Si, pero que descuidado soy... yo soy representante de corredores de motos – dijo sin mas – Y la pequeña Akane me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres excelente.

Ranma estaba paralizado él estaba frente a uno de los mejores representantes del negocio. Y Akane había arriesgado todo por él. Jamás lo había visto correr pero confiaba en él. Lo veía en sus ojos. En su sonrisa. Sin palabras él supo lo que ella quería decirle... "Yo se que lo eres, confío en ti". Y él no iba a decepcionarla.

- Ni tanto... – dijo Ranma, con modestia.

- Eso no importa tendrás la oportunidad de mostrar que tan bueno eres en las pruebas de selección próximas. – dijo sonriendo Akira – pero si eres la mitad de lo que dijo Akane que eres no tendrás ningún problema

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

- Y así fue... logré pasar las pruebas con el apoyo de Akane...

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, las nubes se volvieron grises oscuras, la luz pronto se hizo escasa. Ranma encendió las luces de la moto y se mantuvo en la módica velocidad de 180km/h.

Él era el mejor corredor... y era hora de demostrar porque...

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo 


	5. Tiempo Soñada

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien.... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **R&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie...... ahhh si es un **UA**.... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo mas parecidas a las de la serie.... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a ... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Ranma½ no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

LIFE TO THE WIND

Por _"Amaterasu Mizuhame" _

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO CUARTO-

"**TIEMPO SOÑADO"**

****

* * *

El auto gris plata surcaba el pavimento, la música animada se escuchaba a través de la ventanilla baja del lado del conductor... la brisa era fresca, aunque el sol de la tarde era bastante fuerte...

Los pinos montañeses quedaron atrás para dar paso a los campos de flores silvestres y a los sembradíos de diversos colores y aromas... dulces, ácidos... las florecillas vuelan en el viento dándole un ambiente mágico al día.

Akane viajaba sonriendo mientras escuchaba música movida plagada de alegría... pues cada vez que aparecía una melodía lenta la nostalgia la abrumaba...

El viaje era tranquilo, conducía a unos 120km/h que no representaban ningún desafío para ella, ya había salido del distrito por lo que ahora ya no tenía que correr. El radio estaba a todo volumen mientras ella miraba el cielo azul y algunos pájaros que revoloteaban... como aquel día...

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

Ranma se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, la pista estaba siendo inspeccionada por cientos de espectadores que deseaban ver a los ganadores que serían los futuros corredores de la marca Tsuki.

Ranma venía segundo, delante de él estaba una motocicleta roja y verde... y su piloto era Pantimedias Taro, mujeriego, era conocido por correr a gran velocidad en las calles de la ciudad para impresionar a la joven de turno...

Taro se había colocado en primer lugar luego de hacer una maniobra poco deportiva... pretendiendo que fue accidental el hecho de codear a Ranma en una curva cerrada que lo hizo salirse de la pista, pero logró entrar nuevamente a la pista y recuperar las posiciones hasta llegar al segundo, y solo faltaba él...

La ultima vuelta se anunció con banderines, todos los participantes aceleraron a fondo tratando de lograr pasar a sus contrincantes y Ranma no fue la excepción, la siguiente era la última curva, la última posibilidad de igualar y pasar a Taro.

A la entrada de la curva Taro comenzó a cerrarse, y Ranma decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo. Tomó la curva por la parte externa y aceleró a fondo, la velocidad le hizo mas difícil maniobrar la moto pero no lo suficiente como para separarlo del primer puesto. Ranma tomó la delantera, y la recta final se presentó sencilla, ya que Taro no pudo recuperar la distancia perdida en la curva.

Ranma cruzó la línea de meta en el primer lugar, y tras su llegada llegaron los aplausos y ovaciones. Los papeles volaron en con el viento, y las jóvenes gritaban su nombre... pero el buscaba una sola cosa en el público... una sola mirada... pero no la veía entre semejante multitud de gente a los gritos y muy emocionados, él mismo estaba demasiado exaltado como para concentrarse y encontrarla...

Detuvo la moto en los pits y de inmediato un joven se le acercó gritándole felicidades y mil cosas mas que no supo comprender en ese momento. Pero si supo reconocer al joven como un "admirador" fiel de su novia, cosa que no le caía muy en gracia. El joven de inmediato le pidió una fotografía, a la que Ranma estaba rehusando para ir a buscar a buscar unos ojos de topacio...

El joven era insistente y no dejaba ir a Ranma que estaba perdiendo la paciencia algo que no era recomendable. La paciencia de Ranma se agotó, giró bruscamente hacia el joven y la mirada fría, abrió su boca... pero un grito lo tomó de improviso.

- ¡Ranma Saotome! se amable con los fanáticos – gritaba una joven hermosa de pelo azul y ojos almendra. Mientras le sonreía a su novio.

Ranma la miró, le sonrió y luego de que sacaran la fotografía se acercó hacia ella, para atraparla entre sus brazos.

- Pues, resulta que poco me importa si son fanáticos – le dijo al oído – siempre y cuando dejen de ver a MI novia.

Ambos jóvenes abrazados miraron hacia el cielo donde un montón de aves iban volando....

- Felicidades... ganaste – dijo con una sonrisa Akane mientras sentía los brazos de Ranma ajustarse a su cintura – sabía que lo lograrías.

- Gracias... – Ranma le dijo al oído y luego apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de la joven – sin ti nunca lo habría logrado.

- mmm – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven – te dije que te iba a ayudar... ah por cierto hablé con el Sr. Kansuke y me dijo que ahora podrás ir a correr en la capital... en carreras importantes... – dijo ella mientras su rostro se entristecía y su cuerpo se tensaba.

Ranma sintió como el cuerpo de su novia se tensaba bajo sus brazos. Y comprendió el porque... si el se iba a la capital ¿qué ocurriría con ellos? Él jamás pensó en eso hasta este momento... su mente estaba muy congestionada y ninguna solución salió en claro.

- ya veo... – dijo y luego se separó de Akane suavemente para voltearla hacia él. Ella trató de oponerse a este movimiento pero le fue imposible. Ranma sintió comprimirse su corazón al ver la mirada cristalina de su novia, ella siempre quería mostrarse tan fuerte... – no te preocupes, ya le encontraremos una solución...

- Ranma... – dijo Akane conteniendo las lágrimas. Pero al ver la preocupación de él supo que juntos lo lograrían, ella estaba buscando una esperanza y la vio en sus ojos. Le sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón y él sintió como si fuese el primer día de primavera luego de un largo invierno. – lo sé. Gracias por estar junto a mí.

Y así ambos se abrazaron fuertemente para luego darse un cálido beso lleno de amor y esperanza. Un beso que marcaba en sus corazones el comienzo de un brillante futuro... juntos.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

Akane sonreía a la par del recuerdo, una sensación cálida se esparcía por su cuerpo... los recuerdos de tiempos juntos la hacían sentir viva, pero pronto la realidad la alcanzaba... el frío de la soledad era ahora su compañía... la realidad era tan amarga...

Por eso ella no gustaba de recordar aquellos momentos, porque su imaginación la hacía volar... como si aún viviera en aquél tiempo de felicidad... para que luego la realidad le pegara de frente cual pared de hormigón...

Una lágrima rodó cuesta abajo... Akane trató de ignorarla pretendiendo que nunca estuvo allí, pero esta pronto alcanzó el cuello y le produjo un hormigueo que en vez de risa y calidez, le produjo un horroroso escalofrío.

La lágrima desencadenó un montón mas... la soledad, huir, abandonar a sus hermanas... todo esto era simplemente demasiado para Akane... sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y que deseaba solo relajarse y llorar libremente....

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué nosotros?... ¿Por qué no pudimos ser felices juntos...? – se preguntó Akane entre lágrimas. Pero se negaba a sucumbir ante ellas... – No, él... él y yo tenemos caminos separados ahora. No puedo.... no, No voy a lamentar mas el pasado – dijo ahora con decisión en su mirada. Pero su cuerpo seguía muy tenso...

Akane decidió parar a descansar en un hermoso café que se encontraba en un campo de flores a un lado de la ruta... el lugar se veía hermoso por lo que no le costó mucho decidirse a ir...

Aparcó el auto a la sombra de un roble que se encontraba a un lado del café. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor para ver el daño de las lágrimas... desastroso... pero no tenía ningún deseo de impresionar a nadie... por lo que se cepillo levemente el largo cabello y se acomodó la ropa, luego tomó su bolso y descendió del auto...

Llevaba unos pescadores negros con dragones rojos bordados en la base y una camisa roja ajustada de mangas tres cuartos. Las zapatillas negras crujían con las piedras partidas azules del estacionamiento... pronto alcanzó el camino que daba a la puerta vidriada y entró...

El lugar era simplemente un sueño... las mesas de fórmica blanca brillaban con el sol de la tarde. Las paredes eran blancas con las terminaciones en un beige anaranjado muy cálido... las sillas eran de madera y entre las mesas había maseteros con flores naturales de diversos colores que le daban un ambiente muy hogareño.

Había toda clase de clientes, desde jóvenes hasta ancianos y todos eran cordialmente atendido por jovencitas que llevaban pedidos... estas estaban vestidas con una camisa blanca y una falda anaranjada y un delantal beige claro, todas llevaban el cabello recogido de diversas formas, unas alocadas y otras tradicionales.

Akane tomo asiento junto a uno de los inmensos ventanales que daban a todo lo largo del campo de flores que rodeaba el café y que a la vez lo separaba de la ruta... enseguida una jovencita llegó para pedir su orden, que solo constó de un té y una porción de torta de chocolate con dulce de leche.

Pronto su orden estuvo servida y ella se dedicó a disfrutarla mientras distendía su cuerpo. Miraba las bellas flores y los variados colores... luego miró la gente que había en el local... ancianas reunidas para tomar el té mientras se comentan como están sus familias, y también uno que otro chisme de ancianas... mas allá se encuentra una parejita de jóvenes en pleno romance, una sonrisa se le escapa mientras recuerda lo fogoso de su propio noviazgo juvenil.

Decidió no seguir observando ya que pese a saber como se han de sentir aquellos jóvenes no deja de resultarle incómodo presenciar esa escena tan melosa. Su recorrido se detiene en una familia relativamente joven... y Akane se les queda mirando... imaginando... como habría sido si él aún la amara... la amara como se lo había profesado en otra ocasión.

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

Ranma y Akane se encontraban cenando en un restaurante en la ciudad. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Ranma había pasado la prueba de motociclismo y desde ese entonces habían realizado todos los preparativos para que Ranma viajara a la capital, que sería de hecho dentro de dos días. Pero sin embargo ellos aún no habían hablado de cómo iba a afectar esto a su relación.

Akane había pensado viajar con él pero el hecho de tener que comunicárselo a su padre simplemente descartaba la idea... y luego como decirle a Ranma que el padre jamás consideraría siquiera la idea de que ellos se fuesen juntos.

Ranma por otra parte si había pensado el irse juntos pero sabía por un par de conocidos que el Sr. Tendo, a quien sólo conoció una ocasión en una reunión de trabajo a la que asistieron ambos, era uno hombre estrictamente tradicional. Por lo que la idea de irse y vivir juntos se fue tan pronto como vino.

La cena pasó relativamente rápido, ambos jóvenes estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, sus propios sueños y temores...

Luego de la cena ambos decidieron ir a caminar... desde que empezaron los preparativos para el viaje de Ranma habían tenido muy poco tiempo para pasear o salir, sin contar con la carga que representaba para Akane su padre. Así caminaron bajo la luna abrazados, sin palabras, solo caminaban disfrutando de la cercanía de sus sentimientos.

Juntos llegaron hasta una cabaña junto al lago, una que ya conocían, le pertenecía a Ranma...

Ranma tomó a Akane por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras esperaban que el fuego de la chimenea tomara fuerza. La noche era fría por lo que decidieron permanecer allí. La nevada que había caído, hacía el camino a la casa de Akane imposible de transitar a pie, por lo menos por esa noche...

La tenue luz de la fogata iluminaba el lugar, el ambiente se tornó cálido, pero ambos continuaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, las sombras jugaban con sus rostros mientras se miraban...

- Akane... yo he estado pensando en nuestra situación.... – ante estas palabras Akane sintió un frío correr por su espalda, mientras miles de dudas giraban en su mente.

- Si... yo igual... – las palabras fueron un susurro en la noche, muy tenue, que Ranma no aseguraba se hubiese dicho. Pero él notó algo mas en su novia... temor... en que estaba pensando.

- Akane, yo te he dicho que te amo

- Si, muchas veces, y también te lo he dicho, que te amo mas a nada en el mundo – dijo sonriendo, pero pronto su mirada se tornó seria – es por eso mismo que quiero decirte algo importante.... Ranma quiero que te vayas sin mi a la capital.

- ¿qué...? – las palabras de Akane le exaltaron, el enojo, la ira, la confusión... no comprendía nada, y estaba por perder la razón cuando las palabras de Akane surgieron nuevamente al verlo tan perdido.

- Ranma, muy a mi pesar, soy menor de edad... , no puedo irme contigo. – dijo mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas que entristecían su corazón – mi padre jamás me lo permitiría...

- Lo sé... – las palabras de Ranma sorprendieron a la joven quien por un momento sintió el temor a flor de piel, su mente empezaba a colapsarse cuando Ranma continuó hablando – se que tu padre es un hombre muy tradicional... – Akane se relajó ante aquel comentario – por eso... yo estuve pensando....

- Pero si lo sabes... comprenderás que lo mejor es que te marches – insistió Akane – Yo no voy a permitir que dejes tu sueño... no voy a ser una carga para ti.

Ranma quedó en blanco, permanecido callado y mirando el suelo.

Akane sonrió lo mas que su tristeza le permitió, tratando de no llorar, no se lo permitiría, si lo hacía, él jamás se iría y perdería su oportunidad de oro. No eso nunca, contra todo su deseo de llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos, Akane se acercó a su rostro y con su mano acarició lentamente la mejilla del joven, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo y decir las dolorosas palabras que lo librarían de sus ataduras para con ella. Akane tomó aire para empezar...

- ¡No! – Ranma aprisionó su mano con la propia y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con firmeza y determinación. La declaración la tomó por sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar - ¡Eso nunca! Tu no eres una carga para mí, y jamás lo serás. Tu eres lo que mas amo y no quiero perderte nunca... quiero que estés junto a mi... para siempre.

- Ranma.... tu – Akane no cabía en sí, Ranma estaba frente a ella tomándola de la mano y en su otra mano había una pequeña cajilla de terciopelo negro.

Ranma abrió la pequeña caja aterciopelada, que revelaba en su interior un par de anillos de oro rubio, con un bordes en oro blanco y el centro decorado en oro rojo. Ambos idénticos por fuera, pero de distinto tamaño y grabado en los lados internos.

- Akane Tendo .... ¿quisieras ser mi esposa...? – Ranma la miraba fijamente aparentando fuerza, pero por dentro las ansias de una respuesta lo mataban. Escrutiniaba sus ojos que a estas alturas estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que antes fueran de tristeza. Ranma se asustó, pero su rostro no mostraba tristeza alguna por lo que supuso que eran de felicidad.

- ¡¡¡¡SI!!!!, Por supuesto que si quiero Ranma Saotome – gritó la joven al borde de la euforia. Contagiando al joven frente a ella.

Ranma tomó posesión de sus labios con Ternura.... con una calidez mágica que Akane correspondió desbordando en felicidad. El beso era dulce, tranquilo pero intenso... con él compartían sus sentimientos y anhelos para el futuro. Delicadamente Ranma se separó de esos labios tan preciados por él y apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras se miraban a los ojos... él deslizó su mano hasta la pequeña cajilla y retiró el anillo de la misma.

- En ese caso, yo prometo con este anillo que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo – dijo él al momento de colocarle el anillo en su dedo anular.

- Pues yo prometo que te amaré mientras viva, y te haré el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra - dijo ella mientras se secaba dejaba de llorar y colocaba el anillo en su ahora esposo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un tiempo... con ternura, amor, y deseo. Akane sonrió ante lo que sería su futuro de ahora en adelante, ante sus sueños hechos realidad. Y Ranma se derritió al verla, esa sonrisa que él adoraba ver implantada en su rostro, pero que mas amaba saber que era para él y nadie mas.

Ranma tomó el rostro de Akane con ambas manos y la besó con pasión desmedida, con ansias de conocer hasta el último centímetro de su ser. Y Akane correspondió con una pasión salvaje que desconocía de si misma... ella le pertenecía con cada fibra de su ser desde el mismo instante en que se vieron por primera vez.

Así en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos jóvenes se unieron en cuerpo y alma; en una pasión y amor que desbordaba sus sentidos, jurándose sin palabras ser el uno para el otro... mientras el alba parecía renuente a salir y prolongar la mágica noche de los dos enamorados...

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

Akane sonrió ante el recuerdo, de alguna forma extraña, se sintió inundada de amor nuevamente.

- Y yo sigo cumpliendo mi promesa... aunque ya no tengo el anillo – Akane sonrió sinceramente ante los recuerdos que acababa de tener. Mientras observaba por los ventanales el cielo volverse gris.

- Pero esa felicidad no podía durar... – Akane dejó la taza sobre la mesa mirando su contenido, los matices marrones del té. Mientras un segundo recuerdo interrumpió su mente

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

El líquido marrón estaba frío ya, dentro de la taza azul que reposaba tranquilamente en la mesa de roble del comedor. Frente a la misma estaba Akane sentada con sus manos formando un puño que estrujaba su falda.

- NO, NO, y NO

Frente a ella se encontraba la imponente figura de su padre con una de las miradas mas frías que ella hubiese visto jamás. Su rostro estaba endurecido, pero lo peor para ella era verlo frente a ella destruir sus sueños con total impotencia.

- Pero padre... – Akane repuso sin súplica – él y yo nos amamos, y yo quiero casarme con él.

Para Akane esto era un revés que aunque esperado muy doloroso. Era increíble la diferencia de las reacciones de su padre y sus hermanas. Al llegar a la mañana luego de haber estado con Ranma toda la noche, había llegado impecable a su casa irradiando felicidad. Y sin dejar pasar un minuto se lo comentó a sus hermanas quienes se alegraron por ella, deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Pero su padre resultó otra historia y aunque sus hermanas trataron de intervenir en su favor, de poco sirvió.

- Akane, te lo prohíbo – siseó el padre con ira velada.

Akane sintió hervir la sangre, pero juntó sus fuerzas, esta vez no se iba a echar para atrás, ella tenía su sueño al alcance y no deseaba perderlo por temor al enojo de su padre.

- Padre – dijo ahora Akane con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a todos – Yo lo amo y me voy a casar.

- Akane si lo haces, ni pienses en regresar – dijo el padre a forma de amenaza.

- Pues muy bien porque me voy a ir con él... – dijo Akane mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta.

Soun Tendo no podía comprender la reacción de su hija menor, esta era la primera vez que se le oponía tan fieramente ante una de sus ordenes, pero esto no era algo que él fuese a permitir. Nadie, nadie le quitaría a sus hijas, y aquel que lo intentara sufriría las consecuencias. Pronto la imagen de Ranma apareció en su mente, y la ira mezclada con adrenalina corrió por sus venas rápidamente.

- Akane... – la voz del Sr. Tendo era fría pero se sentía la furia oculta – si tu te marchas ahora... no puedo asegurarte que él llegue a la boda.

Akane se congelo con la mano en el picaporte mientras sus hermanas la miraban horrorizadas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo pensar en lo que implicaban esas palabras, es que acaso su padre sería capas de lastimarlo... o algo peor. Akane se giró para ver a su padre asombrada.

- No te atreverías... – esto fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

- Tú te alejarás de él... – dijo él mientras la miraba fijo confirmando cada una de sus palabras – ...o yo lo MATARÉ.

Sin más él se fue a trabajar sabiendo que su hija estaría allí cuando él regresara; pues ella sabía bien que si intentaban escapar juntos, él se encargaría de que la policía no los dejara salir de la ciudad y luego cumpliría su amenaza. Puesto que él era un alto oficial de la policía, muy respetado por todos.

Akane se quedó helada en el lugar, luego de que su padre pasara por su lado, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro. Se sentía completamente impotente, infeliz y devastada, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y lloró desconsoladamente.

Kasumi y Nabiki jamás habían visto a su padre en ese estado. La impotencia ante semejante situación les era sumamente amarga, ambas corrieron a abrazar y consolar a su pequeña hermana. Impotencia... era lo único que ellas sentían, siendo ya adultas, nada podían hacer para que su pequeña hermana fuese feliz.

Akane se sentía totalmente desolada... que hacer, no había salida, todos sus sueños se caían como efecto dominó... pero era esto lo que le esperaba, no había nada que hacer.... Estaba cansada, no sabía hace cuanto estaba llorando, pero veía a sus hermanas sufrir por ella. ¿Es que debía dejar que Ranma se aleje de ella?, ¿podría ella vivir sin él? No, pensar en vivir sin él era morir en vida. Por supuesto que no se dejaría vencer, le dejaría ir a competir... y ella lo esperaría hasta que regrese. Y cuando fuese mayor de edad se iría con él, después de todo solo faltaban unos meses.

Nabiki y Kasumi, observaban a su hermana marcharse lentamente en su auto... esta Akane era todo lo opuesto a la Akane que había entrado esa misma mañana por la puerta. La que felizmente les había comentado de su anhelada boda, en la que se podía ver esperanzas en sus ojos como chispas. Pero toda esa felicidad se la había arrebatado el ser que supuestamente debiera protegerla, dejándola desolada, había llorado por horas... Pero no todo estaba perdido, cuando ellas menos lo esperaban, Akane se levantó decidida a no perderlo... lo dejaría ir y esperaría su regreso.

Pero ahora ella debía encontrarse con su prometido para decirle que no podían hacer todo cuanto habían planeado. Y ellas solo podían observar, como simples espectadoras el dolor de su hermana.

Akane llegó al mirador donde se encontraría con Ranma... y como siempre él ya se encontraba allí. Akane aparcó el auto y suspiró profundamente, el viento había secado los rastros de lágrimas y ahora traía una hermosa y falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Ranma se giró a verla y la abrazó con fuerza y amor.

- Y bien... ¿todo listo para el viaje? – él se notaba entusiasmado.

- Ranma... – el tono no pudo ser alegre por más que lo intentó y esto le preocupó a él – tenemos que hablar... verás, no..., no puedo ir contigo...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ranma sentía que se le caía el mundo encima. Pero del desconcierto pasó a la molestia... ¿qué rayos había pasado allí? – Akane de que me estas hablando... esto ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Lo sé... – dijo ella tímidamente – pero ha surgido un problema que no preví.

- Akane... que rayos quieres decir... ¿Acaso no quieres venir conmigo?

- Si quiero... pero no puedo – dijo ella. Él la soltó y comenzó a caminar en círculos – escúchame por favor...

- No, alto – dijo él colocando una mano delante de ella - ¿sabes que tengo que salir mañana en la mañana cierto?

- Si, es por eso que...

- No hay tiempo de arreglar problemas menores, Akane te voy a llevar conmigo – Akane pensó en lo que le esperaba si ella llegaba a ir con él y se puso blanca – Hablaré con tu padre y...

- ¡NO! – el grito desesperado de ella lo sorprendió y confundió aún mas. Ella palideció aún mas ante la mirada desconfiada de él.

- Akane... ¿tu padre sabe de esto? – preguntó él con temor.

- Claro que sí... – Akane seguía pálida

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que hable con él? – Ranma sentía su sangre presionando su cerebro, deseando que ella tuviese una respuesta que lo calmara. Pero ella palideció aún mas ante esta pregunta.

- Eso es porque... – Akane pensaba lo mas rápido que podía pero Ranma no le daba tiempo, él se giró, no la miraba y ella sabía que estaba muy molesto, pero no sabía cuanto. – Ranma déjame explicarte algo...

- ¡NO! – gritó, sus palabras estaban veladas por el enojo, la decepción. Él pensaba que ella jamás lo había tomado en serio y eso lo hería en lo más profundo – Ahora entiendo todo...

- ¿Qué..? – Akane no comprendía lo que decía - ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

- Ya se porque jamás en lo que llevamos de novios me has presentado a tu padre formalmente... porque nunca lo he visto... – dijo él mientras su conjetura comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente y mayor era su dolor... cegándose a escucharla.

- No, no es lo que estas pensando... – dijo ella tratando de tocar su espalda pero él se dio vuelta hecho una furia, mientras avanzaba hacia ella, quedando separados por centímetros.

- Claro que es lo que estoy pensando. No te importo, nunca lo hice... y es obvio que esto se terminó aquí. He caído una vez contigo pero sería estúpido continuar. Después de todo ya tienes lo que querías, ya fui tu juguete... y yo obtuve suficiente, te tuve a ti – esas últimas palabras las dijo con sarcasmo y dirigidas a herir – así que olvídate del compromiso y mejor... – Ranma no pudo terminar porque Akane le proporcionó semejante cachetada que le dio vuelta la cara.

- Cállate... solo cállate de una vez – dijo ella al borde del llanto, mientras se quita el anillo de compromiso y gentilmente lo deposita en su mano cerrándola luego dos lágrimas cayeron en el puño cerrado– es obvio para mi que no puedes escucharme ahora... solo espero que puedas perdonarme por esto... yo...

Ranma no quiso escuchar mas, esa frase afirmó equivocadamente sus sospechas, se dio la media vuelta corrió a su moto y su fue aún mas rápido. El ruido del motor era lo único que él quería escuchar... pero escucho la voz de Akane muy suave como si fuese una ilusión de su mente, de sus deseos jugándole una mala pasada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡te estaré esperando!!!!!!!! – gritó Akane con todo su corazón pero supo que probablemente el no la habría escuchado.

Akane sentía que se le partía el corazón pero él no quería escucharla... ella lo había intentado. Pero aún así ella se sentía en parte culpable por el dolor que le produjo. Ella miraba la moto negra alejarse y una vez que estuvo fuera de su alcance se dejó caer al suelo llorando y gritando. Vagando entre la ira, la desdicha y la impotencia que sentía.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

- Pero yo sabía que lo había perdido en ese preciso momento – susurró mientras una lágrima caía en su té.

La anciana dueña del local había observado a la joven, y se acercó a ella para asegurarse que se encontrase bien. Una vez que estuvo cerca y esta lo miró a los ojos sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho... como podían encerrar tanta tristeza unos ojos tan jóvenes y hermosos. Sin decir nada se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

Akane estuvo un poco renuente al principio pero al ver que la anciana no tenía mala intención lloró en sus brazos sintiéndose contenida nuevamente desde que había salido de su casa.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo

**ShakkaDV** AMIGA!!!!!!!!! lamento la tardanza...por cierto como fue eso de subir mi fic he???sabes que tienes via libre para publicar mi fic donde te venga en gana confío en ti plenamente y gracias por esta dándole el tiempo de leerlo espero que pronto retomes los tuyos a full... los oneshort que has escrito me fascinaron y lamentaría en el alma que no continuaras escribiendo... así que please sigue... bueno esperare tu comentario ansiosa. Saluda tu amiga..A.M.

**Moonchant** MUCOSA!!! gracias por el apoyo!!!

**Uzziel** Gracias por el apoyo!!!!!

**Jade Saotome Kusagami** me facina que te encante y si yo tambien me lo imagine en versión anime sino no podría escribir jejejej espero que te guste este porque me esmeré muchisimo...

**Mouri-san** TT gracias por el apoyo constante!!! y ya ves creo que te vas a sorprender con Soun U... y pues ni modo con Akane en este capitulo también...


	6. Orgullo

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **R&A** porque es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie... ahhh si es un **UA**... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo más parecidas a las de la serie... bueno sin más, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Ranma½ no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

LIFE TO THE WIND

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**-CAPÍTULO QUINTO-**

"**ORGULLO"**

* * *

La lluvia caía copiosamente, la tarde estaba avanzada pero no lo parecía, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol. Hacía unas horas todo estaba soleado pero la lluvia lo venía persiguiendo. De todos modos en un par de horas lograría salir del bosque... eso lo animaba mucho. Una tormenta en el medio de un bosque de pinos no es nada agradable.

Ranma continuaba avanzando a gran velocidad, miraba el pavimento bajo sus ruedas con detenimiento, la calle estaba muy mojada por lo que cualquier movimiento lo podía hacer derrapar. Pero eso no evitaba que a su mente vinieran sentimientos de culpa.

- ¿Cómo fue que pude complicar las cosas así? – los pensamientos de Ranma no dejaban de dar vuelta en la nueva información que tenía – Aún recuerdo lo perfecto que estaba todo cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, todo fue perfecto... pero luego vino la discusión y luego me fui...

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

Ranma corría con su motocicleta por las calles de la ciudad, acababa de terminar con Akane, mas sin embargo no había logrado quitarse ese sentimiento de ira y frustración por más que corriera a 220km/h el hecho de que habían terminado no desaparecería; así como el daño a su orgullo al sentirse totalmente traicionado y utilizado por la mujer a la que amaba más que a la vida misma.

- ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta que ella no me amaba¿Cómo fue que me dejé utilizar sin siquiera darme cuenta¿Fue todo una mentira?... si una maldita mentira...

Ranma apagó la motocicleta al llegar a su cabaña, aquella en la que se habían jurado amor... con tantos recuerdos felices que ahora sólo parecían una farsa, una vil mentira que él había querido creer.

Él entró como una fiera sin mirar alrededor, llevándose todo por delante...

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – el grito fue a todo pulmón mientras su puño se incrustaba en la pared de madera dejando un profundo hueco en ella. Pero él apenas y sintió el golpe, la adrenalina y la ira reinaban en sus venas.

Ranma comenzó a destruir todo a su alrededor, los mobiliarios eran golpeados a puño limpio, pero poco podrían resistir el dolor encerrado en esos golpes. El dolor y la bronca que no pudo desenfundar ante ella... como gritarle a ella, como decirle que la odiaba si la amaba desenfrenadamente. Él aunque profundamente herido no había sido capaz de lastimarla, de gritarle siquiera lo que sentía, sólo pudo irse... porque tenía deseos de pelear, de golpear y ser golpeado abiertamente pero no con ella, no quería lastimarla a ella, porque el dolor que él sentía lo vio reflejado en sus ojos y no pudo comprender...

- ¿Por qué! – gritó él – ¿Por qué Akane¿por qué jugaste conmigo¿Por qué usarme así¿Es que acaso todo cuanto se de ti es mentira¿Por qué vi dolor en tus ojos si es mentira lo que dijiste sentir? – sus pensamientos seguían mezclándose.

La sangre corría por sus puños cerrados, las astillas de un espejo rasgaron su piel y la sangre fluyó pero aún así él no se detuvo, continuó destruyendo todo a su alrededor, tirando cosas contra las paredes y maldiciendo a su suerte por ponerle una ilusión tan siniestra en el camino. Tomó entre sus manos un objeto tratando de arrojarlo lo más lejos posible pero la imagen de ella se apareció, Ranma apretó con furia el cronómetro de plata mientras unas lágrimas se escurrían por el visor quitando la sangre en el.

- ¿Por qué no me amas? – la pregunta fue un susurro mientras caía rendido sobre sus rodillas y los restos de su dolor.

A las horas Ranma despertó en la misma posición en la que quedó inconsciente, con el cronómetro fuertemente sujeto en su mano derecha mientras tenía un anillo de oro en su puño izquierdo. Miró alrededor cansado y dolido, se levantó como pudo y se fue al baño donde vendó sus manos y limpió el cronómetro de sangre.

Él revisó la cabaña con la mirada, le había tomado menos de media hora recoger las pertenencias que se llevaría consigo, había decidido marcharse, ahora no había porque quedarse más tiempo, no se molestaría en limpiar el desastre que su ira había causado, después de todo no pensaba regresar.

Ranma cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cerrando con ella la puerta de su corazón dejando atrás su dolor se despidió con la mirada de la ciudad donde había creído poder ser feliz. Y diciendo un último adiós en dirección a la casa de Akane se marchó sin mirar atrás.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

- Es cierto en ese momento pude ver el mismo dolor en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y no quise hacerla sufrir más... pero no supe comprender por qué estaba triste; ahora comprendo que ella sufría igual que yo.

- Ese día también llovió torrencialmente, mientras me iba de la ciudad... que extraño, pero ahora la lluvia me molesta menos que en aquel entonces.

- Quizás porque en aquél entonces yo sólo quería olvidar y la lluvia no hacía más que recordármela a ella...

- Y yo me dirigía a un lugar donde ya no la volvería a ver. Y durante un mes me dedique a olvidarla... y pensé que lo había logrado... aún recuerdo ese espantoso mes...

**------------------------ Flashback ------------------------**

Ranma recorría las negras calles de una ciudad gris, las puertas de los edificios estaban cerradas al igual que las ventanas, la gente transitaba intranquila las calles mirando hacia todos lados con temor. Los ruidos de un tiroteo a unas calles llegaban a sus oídos, pero poco le importaba, miró en las paredes de algunos edificios en busca de direcciones y bajo algunas capas de aerosol pudo identificar el nombre. La dirección que buscaba estaba a solo unas cuadras por lo que puso la motocicleta en marcha.

Ese era un lugar bastante espantoso, por lo que dio gracias de que Akane no estuviera con él. Ante aquél pensamiento sus ojos se endurecieron y se juró no volver a nombrarla. Así fue como acercó su moto al portero eléctrico del edificio y tocó el botón correspondiente al séptimo piso, una voz femenina muy melosa contestó del otro lado.

- ¿Si, quién es? – La voz de la joven no aparentaba mas de unos veintitantos pero era muy seductora, hasta melosa, lo que no le gustó mucho a Ranma, si había algo que adoraba de Akane era que no se mostraba empalagosa con nadie... más que con él y sólo cuando estaban solos.

- Ranma Saotome – la respuesta monótona y fría – Otra vez pensando en ella – se replicó mentalmente, es que era inevitable no hacerlo, cada cosa que veía traía consigo pequeños recuerdos de ella, detalles... cosas insignificantes traían consigo recuerdos...

- ¡Pasa, Akira te está esperando! – Ranma sintió el portón de chapa que daba a la cochera abrirse y sin más se dirigió a él.

Aparcó la motocicleta cerca del ascensor, dentro, el edificio era gris oscuro, bastante frío e impersonal pero por lo menos limpio. Luego subió al ascensor que estaba muy iluminado y decorado seriamente con negro y gris claro. Presionó el séptimo piso y se perdió en los rojos números que cambiaban en el visor sobre la puerta de acero inoxidable.

El viaje hasta la ciudad le había dado el tiempo suficiente como para pensar como afrontar todo de ahora en adelante. Ya había visto que ella estaba en cada gota de lluvia, en cada fibra de su ser; por lo que esperar simplemente olvidarla era imposible; pero se juró no hablar de ella con nadie, no mencionar su existencia ni la huella que había dejado en él. Así como también se prometió no volver a dejar que nadie estuviese tan cerca de él como lo estuvo ella...

El timbre del ascensor le indicó que llegó a su piso, las puertas se abrieron revelando ante él un elegante departamento decorado con las más finas piezas de arte... el suelo brillaba ante la brillante luz artificial y los muros vestían un revestimiento de madera envidiable... a paso lento pero seguro descendió del cubículo, le sorprendió la elegancia del lugar aunque no lo demostró. Allí lo recibió una joven de larga cabellera violeta y ojos del mismo color, su físico era increíble y lo marcaba con una ropa muy ajustada. La joven lo miró con sensualidad mientras se acercaba a él con un andar casi felino; pero Ranma ni se inmutó.

- Hola, mi nombre es Shampoo, y soy la secretaria de Akira Kansuke, mucho gusto – dijo con su tono meloso, mientras miraba con deseo a Ranma.

- Ya veo... – dijo Ranma sin siquiera mosquearse – Yo soy Ranma Saotome y Akira supuestamente está esperándome para mañana.

- Si, lo estaba – dijo Akira apareciendo por la puerta de una gran oficina a la derecha de Ranma – pero si esta aquí antes mejor, pasa, tenemos que hablar... Shampoo, por favor tráenos café – La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras Ranma entraba en la oficina de Akira.

- Que bueno que vinieras tan pronto, dime¿dónde esta Akane? – Akira al ver la reacción de Ranma comprendió que algo había pasado por lo que decidió no preguntar más – Ya veo... bien hablemos de negocios en ese caso...

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado, tenía ahora su propio departamento, y conocía la ciudad perfectamente. Había ganado varias carreras importantes, pero tras cada victoria seguía esperando verla allí. Y esta carrera no sería la excepción, por los altoparlantes anunciaron su victoria y Akira sonreía desde su palco. Ranma entraba a pits mientras miraba en derredor...

- ¡Ranma! – gritaba la joven de cabellera violeta mientas corría hacia él con su traje ajustado blanco que llevaba en el frente la marca sponsor de Ranma. La joven se colgó de su cuello una vez que estuvo cerca, pero él ni se inmutó – Vamos a celebrar con todos.

- No gracias – fue la seca respuesta de Ranma que se fue a cambiar. Shampoo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus negativas pero eso sólo lo hacía más interesante.

Ranma se encontraba en su departamento... analizando las pistas de las siguientes competencias, debía revisar y memorizar perfectamente cada curva y asegurarse la victoria, después de todo, su carrera era ahora lo único que tenía. Pero aun recargándose de trabajo y pistas no podía dejar de pensar en ella...

La puerta estuvo sonando varios minutos hasta que él decidió abrirla, pero eso no pareció desanimar a la joven de largos cabellos violetas que ahora lo miraba severamente.

- Ranma ¿Qué haces en tu departamento solo con papeles? – ella sin pedir permiso encaró hacia la cocina donde se dispuso a preparar té ya que sabía que ante cualquier bebida alcohólica él se negaría rotundamente – dime que no estas pensando en la próxima carrera.

- Se puede saber que es lo que haces aquí – él le preguntó fríamente pero bastante molesto, detestaba ser interrumpido mientras sus pensamientos traicioneros lo embriagaban en recuerdos impregnados de feminidad.

- Vamos, no tienes porque molestarte, después de todo yo fui quien se tomó la molestia de venir... – dijo ella extendiéndole su tasa de té. Él la miró fijamente por un momento aún sin tomar la tasa, por lo que ella optó por dejarla sobre la mesa donde Ranma tenía regadas las fotos de la pista y sentarse en un sofá.

- Ranma resopló cansado y resignado, tomando nuevamente las fotos y comenzó a mirarlas detenidamente mientras tomaba grandes tragos de té. El té no sabía mal pero el de ella tenía otro aroma, recordó en ese momento como habían estudiado juntos la pista que le permitió clasificar para llegar a la capital, y como ella se había dormido tranquilamente en su hombro mientras él observaba las fotos... más sin embargo la realidad funesta de su vida le recordó su actual soledad, el vacío que ahora llenaba su vida y su corazón... su rostro se endureció.

Shampoo observaba detenidamente a Ranma y observó ese cambio en sus facciones, sospechaba de algún desengaño amoroso pero él no comentaba nada, Akira tampoco. Por lo que decidió revisar el apartamento y ver si encontraba una foto de la "Ex". Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no encontraba ninguna y se comenzaba a cuestionar la existencia de tal chica. Estaba cansada de adivinar... cansada de estar conjeturando todo sobre la vida del hombre que le robaba sus noches en sueños ilusos...

- Dime... ¿Dónde está la foto de ella?

- ¿Ella? – Preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido.

- Si, ella, la persona por la que te la pasas solo en tu apartamento un viernes por la noche, y quien logra distraerte del trabajo – dijo ella mirándolo traviesa, pero este sólo endureció más la mirada.

- No tengo idea de que rayos hablas pero te sugiero que no te metas en mí vida – el dictamen fue frío, conciso y amenazador. Shampoo sintió que se le helaba la piel con la simple mirada de furia que él le dio, y comprendió que el tema "Ex" sería algo que no debería volver a tratar. Conformarse con las conjeturas por ahora sería lo mas recomendable.

Ranma no necesitaba una foto de ella, tenía su rostro y su sonrisa plasmados en la retina y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía verla... tan clara, tan nítidamente que juraría que se encontraba allí, a su lado. Si, tenía cada centímetro de su cuerpo grabado a fuego en la piel, y los recuerdos fugaces asaltaban su mente y su piel, causando estragos en su cuerpo... haciendo hervir la sangre. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no necesitaba una simple foto para recordarla, pues muy a su pesar ella seguía incrustada en lo más profundo de su ser. Que hirientes resultaban aquellos recuerdos ante la actual soledad, ante la reinante ausencia de la dueña de su ser...

Esa semana fue el inicio de la gran competencia, clasificar no había resultado ser ningún problema, por lo que continuó avanzando y compitiendo en distintas ciudades. Siempre era lo mismo, una nueva ciudad, una competencia... estudiar las pistas y la victoria. Se había convertido en un adicto al trabajo... adicto al sabor de las amargas victorias... había olvidado ya el sabor del deseo de competir, como también aquél característico sentimiento que lo embargaba en sus victorias, para dar paso al victorioso competidor... al corredor incansable que sólo sabía ganar... que no hacía más que buscar la perfección de su desempeño en la pista, sin importar los riesgos...

Shampoo no se había resignado con él y aunque aún no había logrado que él cayera en sus redes, si había logrado formar parte en su rutina diaria. Ir con él a la carrera, irse juntos luego... quizás tomar algo. Y aunque eso no parezca mucho, él había cambiado un poco para con ella, ya no se mostraba tan frío y severo. Aunque aún no lograba entrar en su corazón... sólo era parte de su rutina, una simple compañera de trabajo... pero eso no la detendría, jamás...

Ranma se había acostumbrado a las exageradas y melosas demostraciones de afecto por parte de Shampoo, así como se había acostumbrado a su presencia rondando su departamento, en su vida, y ya no le resultaba tan desagradable debía admitir. Rumores corrían de que él y ella eran pareja pero a él poco le importaban los rumores.

Ranma se encontraba bastante repuesto, había recuperado su orgullo y obstinación características, pero su semblante tranquilo había sido reemplazado por uno de frialdad y distancia, sonreía poco, pero lo suficiente como para que su equipo supiera que era apreciado. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado dejar de pensar en ella tan seguido, y todo el dolor que sentía lo disimulaba con indiferencia, y le estaba funcionando, o eso creía.

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Ranma apareció en el departamento de Akira, quien lo recibió felizmente y lo hizo pasar a su oficina mientras le alcanzaba una taza de café. Akira lo había mandado llamar pero no le había mencionado el tema, y mientras era recibido por Shampoo, ésta no había mencionado nada al respecto.

- Ranma, quería felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño, ya has reunido la puntuación necesaria para competir en Atlanta sin necesidad de correr la próxima carrera – Informó Akira – Por eso cambiaré los planes de viajar a Matumoto para dirigirnos hacia Atlanta.

Las palabras quedaron volando en su mente, recuerdos gratos y no tan gratos aparecieron como un flash y desaparecieron con la misma rapidez, la única imagen que permaneció fue la de una hermosa joven que le sonreía. Un mar de sentimientos se apoderó de él.

- Matumoto... Akane... ¿Por qué¿Por qué aparecen ahora que pensé que podría llegar a olvidarla¿Por qué la posibilidad de verla me descontrola? – un mar de sentimiento se apoderó de él mientras sus pensamientos seguían girando.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, pero los sentimientos en su pecho eran un remolino, por una parte el verla nuevamente lo llenaba de emoción. Pero por otro lado estaba el orgullo que tenía ahora, ese orgullo que no perdería nuevamente.

- No – dijo Ranma para sorpresa de Akira quien lo miraba sin comprender – Ranma Saotome no se retira de ninguna carrera, yo la correré y la ganaré.

Como gustes – dijo Akira mientras observaba a su corredor salir por la puerta de la oficina.

Ranma salió de la oficina con la mente revuelta y confusa, distintas cosas paseaban sin sentido, frases sin sentido y preguntas sin respuestas... ¿Por qué diablos se había negado a seguir la competencia directamente?... Porque él era un corredor orgulloso y no necesitaba atajos... ¡Era Mentira! Y él lo sabía, en el fondo de su ser lo sabía... no pudo continuar la carrera, no quiso continuarla, porque eso significaría seguir con su vida y olvidarla... dejarla atrás como un simple recuerdo... y aún no era capaz de hacerlo... no era capaz de vivir sin ella... y ese conocimiento hizo surgir aquél nuevo ego que había armado para si...

Ranma dominado por su dolor, por su orgullo herido ante los recuerdos recurrentes de su desprecio recordó incesantemente aquella despedida... aquél dolor que aún no lo dejaba dormir tranquilamente y reparó en el hecho de que la volvería a ver... con la certeza de que seguramente ella se encontraría feliz como siempre... realizando sus actividades de rutina... habría conseguido un nuevo amor... y él... él le mostraría que ella ya era parte de su pasado, que sin importar lo que fueron eso ya era historia...

- Si Akane... sin duda alguna nos volveremos a ver... – las palabras lascivas eran acompañadas por una mirada fría pero llena de determinación.

**------------------------ Fin Flashback --------------------------**

- ¡Que estúpido fui, no sólo por haber pensado en hacerte el mismo daño que tú me habías causado, sino por creer que podría volverte a ver y lograría mantener el control de mis emociones... iluso...

Ranma miraba fijamente el oscuro pavimento que se fundía con la oscuridad del cielo, no podía asegurar ya que hora era... si era de noche o de día, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que se acercaba a ella... lo sentía... la sangre corría en sus venas a una velocidad asombrosa...

Una presión ligera se apoderaba lentamente de su pecho... una sensación de desazón comenzaba a carcomer su pecho al ver la lluvia golpear con fuerza el pavimento... al pensar que tal vez ELLA se encontrara en estos momentos corriendo a gran velocidad por las carreteras empapadas... si, estaba seguro de que así sería... ¿Y si algo le pasara?... ¿Y si sufría un accidente?... ¿Qué sería de él si así fuera?... no sabría como continuar... ¿cómo vivir si tu razón de existir te ha abandonado, si ha partido a un lugar al cual no puedes seguirla?... no eso no podía ocurrir...

- No dejaré que eso suceda... no puede pasar... – pensó Ranma – No, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien... si, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver...

Una sonrisa temerosa asomaba en el rostro del corredor mientras una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en su interior... la seguridad de volverla a ver era algo imprescindible para él... porque sin ello, él, no sería mas que un idiota persiguiendo una ilusión, en vez de un hombre determinado a recuperar lo que le pertenece...

**

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...**

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo

PERDON! por la demora! espero que lo disfruten!

**Lord Shakka mini me **pues como veras si tardo en actualizar pero espero que te guste

**Justary-san **GRACIAS! espero saber si te gusta este capitulo besos y suerte AMIGA!

**Shakka-DV AMIGA!** aca esta la continuación disfrutala

**Kei Kugodgy **si lo leiste porque yo tengo otro nick que he tenido que dejar... y espero que lo sigas AQUÍ!

**Minamo **Y Sigue espero te agrade

**hitoki-chan **ACA TA! espero la disfrute.


	7. Musica para mi alma

Hooolaa, ... como están todos espero que muy bien... esto quiero comentar que va a ser un **R&A** porque es la pareja que más me gusta de la serie... ahhh si es un **UA**... je je por lo que las personalidades pueden variar un poco pero voy a tratar de conservarlas lo más parecidas a las de la serie... bueno sin más, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ante cualquier comentario, problemas para dejarme un reviewo si desean contactarme por alguna razon pueden hacerlo a "AmaterasuMizuhame (arroba) Hotmail. com" ¬¬ me borra todo lo que tiene q ver con las direcciones de mail que afstidio. Asique todo lo que esta enrtre las comillas va sin espacios.en fin nos vemos.

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Ranma½ no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

LIFE TO THE WIND

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame" **

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO SEXTO-

"**Música para mi Alma"**

La superficie polvorienta de las gomas se despegaba renuentemente del pavimento, la oscuridad reinaba en la noche estrellada, mientras en el interior del auto una joven colocaba nuevamente el estéreo en sintonía con alguna radio del lugar, y el auto se inundaba de melodías alegres...

Por el retrovisor derecho aún se podían apreciar las instalaciones de aquel café... las luces fluorescentes del cartel y algunos haces que se escapaban de los ventanales... había pasado allí horas charlando con la señora del lugar... contándole sus cosas mientras la anciana insistía en que comiese más... que estaba demasiado flaca y que eso era culpa de la tristeza...

Y pues tan errada no estaba... desde que Ranma se había ido de su vida... había perdido el apetito... había bajado de peso espantosamente por lo que tuvo que ponerse una dieta para comer... sonaba cómico... pero a ella le resultaba sumamente tedioso comer... no quería... no lo necesitaba... pero luego recuperó el apetito... quizás, sólo quizás para darle la contra a todas las viejas que rumoreaban sobre ella y Ranma...

- ¿Cómo olvidar el horroroso mes que pasé sin él¿Cómo olvidar a las malditas viejas del pueblo? – se preguntaba Akane mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a inundarla – aún recuerdo los chismes que esas viejas brujas esparcieron por todos lados...

**------------------------------------------ Flashback ----------------------------------------------------------**

El sol salía... eran las 5 AM y ella se despertaba con el tedioso y en esos momentos cruel despertador... aquel molesto aparato que sólo servía para traerla a la realidad... para recordarle que el día de ayer no había sido una pesadilla... que había ocurrido y él se había marchado pensando cualquier cosa... y entonces volvía a recriminarse no haber sido más clara... no haberlo forzado a escucharla...

- ¿Cómo es que no pude hacerlo entender¡Me las paso hablando! Todo el mundo se queja de que hablo mucho... entonces ¿Por qué¿Por qué es que en este asunto tan importante no pude decirlo como tenía que ser!

La recriminación constante a ella misma... culpándose de no haber podido explicarse bien, de no haber juntado la paciencia y las fuerzas restantes de la pelea con su padre para lograr que él comprendiera... de no haberle aclarado antes que clase de padre tenía ella...

La joven ingresó a su cocina y se sorprendió cuando su hermana mayor le extendía un té recién hecho...

- Gracias... – la voz salió media ronca y la garganta le dolía... sin duda llorar tanto nunca traía nada bueno... salvo el cansancio necesario para dormir...

- No te preocupes... todo va a estar bien – le respondió con una sonrisa la mayor de las Tendou tratando de aligerarle cuanto pudiera el dolor de su hermana.

Akane estaba por hablar cuando sintió a su padre ingresar al comedor, lo que significaba que era momento de su desayuno, habitualmente ella lo hubiese acompañado pero en ese momento lo odiaba tanto que no deseaba ni verle... lamentable era que para salir de la casa tuviese que pasar necesariamente por el comedor.

La tensión se sentía presionándole el cerebro... empujándola a hacer una locura cuando su padre muy descaradamente le sonrió y le dio los buenos días... la respuesta fue el silencio sepulcral y una mirada helada... no espero respuesta saludó a su hermana mayor y se fue...

Lo cierto es que no tenía deseos de trabajar... no tenía deseos de hacer NADA... pero si se quedaba en su casa tendría que ver a su padre todo el día... así que si, huía, la gran y orgullosa Akane Tendou huía de su padre, huía porque estaba segura que si se quedase él osaría hablarle mal de Ranma... trataría por todos los medios de envenenar su recuerdo... y el amor que ella sentía por él.

Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo tuvo que soportar todas las preguntas típicas sin mala intención pero que te destruyen... todo el mundo preguntándole "¿Qué haces acá?" diablos, si es lo mismo que ella se preguntaba... y a todos debía decirle lo mismo, aquella frase que le apuñalaba el corazón: "Ranma y yo cortamos"

El rumor no tardó en esparcirse... así como también los chismes sobre si estaba bien o estaba mal... que si se habían utilizado... que si se veían bien juntos... que si ella era una pobre desdichada utilizada o al revés... o que si ella no supo ser la mujer adecuada para él...

- ¿Y si es cierto¿Y si no soy buena mujer para él?... mierda... como quisiera morirme en este mismo instante...

El rumor fue tan rápido en escurrirse que cuando terminó la clase y Akane fue a tomar algo todos la miraban... algunos con lástima, otros con sarcasmo y otras con odio... siendo las últimas las fanáticas de Ranma que la consideran responsable de que se haya ido... y en parte era cierto...

No lo soportó... se fue del lugar sin siquiera sentarse... y vuelve a huir... pero ¿A dónde?... no puede ir a su casa... no puede ir al pueblo y no puede ir a las montañas porque estaba nevando... así que solo le quedaba un lugar para refugiarse...

En quince minutos llegó a su destino... ese lugar que encerraba tantos gratos recuerdos... el único lugar amigo que podía animarla en esos momento... bajo del auto y con la llave que una vez le regalase el dueño, entro en la cabaña...

Y deseó jamás haber entrado... frente a ella se encontraba un tiradero... todos los mobiliarios rotos... TODO, absolutamente TODO roto... Akane sólo pudo llorar... y con manos temblorosas comenzó a levantar y limpiar todo ¿Por qué lo hacía?... porque no podía soportar ver su sueño hecho trizas, porque aquella cabaña destrozada significaba que sus peores temores eran ciertos y que lo que tuvo con Ranma se había perdido para siempre...

**----------------------------------------------- Fin Flashback ----------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Aún recuerdo la sangre que había por todas las paredes... ese día lloré más que el día que peleamos... lloré porque significaba que Ranma había sufrido mucho... y porque representaba mis mayores temores...

- Luego me enteré que Ranma no había hablado con nadie sobre su partida... que había salido de noche... no debía nada pero no se había despedido de nadie...

- La semana que le siguió me dediqué a sobrellevar un día tras otro... sin pensar a futuro... ya no tenía las fuerzas para ello, sólo me dedicaba a ocupar los minutos para llegar a la hora y las horas para llegar a los días... aún con la esperanza de volverlo a ver... que ilusa...

**---------------------------------------------------- Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akane se dirigía a una velocidad moderada a baja hacia el pub "La Stella" un pub muy concurrido del lugar... había terminado su segundo turno en la escuela de alpinismo... desde que Ranma se había ido, habían tenido una falta de instructores, por lo que ella había tomado otro curso numeroso luego de su turno... pero aún asi le sobraban muchas horas de su vida... demasiadas.

Llegó a un estacionamiento repleto y se aparcó en el lugar reservado para ella, descendió del auto e ingresó al recinto, donde ya se encontraban unos cuantos clientes, una banda tocando y los patobicas de seguridad en sus lugares designados... ella pasó tras la barra hacia los lockers y allí sacó su uniforme... había decidido entrar en este trabajo para ocupar más horas... para cansarse y no pensar en los: "¿y si...?".

- ¡Akane bombón! – La voz de su amiga del secundario Kodashi, la sacó del pequeño transe en que se encontraba tras colocarse el uniforme. Ellas se habían encontrado en la toma de personal y se habían puesto al corriente de sus vidas, casualmente Kodashi salía de una decepción amorosa y había comprendido la tristeza de Akane aunque esta se cansara de explicarle las diferencias de sus situaciones – ¡VAMOS!

- Voy.. – Akane se dio una última mirada al espejo y luego salió a tratar con los clientes otro día más... – sólo otro día más... – se dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar los tragos en la coctelera.

- ¡Preciosa Akane! cuando me vas a dar mi cita – preguntó un joven cliente del pub que casualmente había sido el primer amor infantil de Akane.

La joven lo miraba con la misma sonrisa que miraba el mundo desde el día en que Ranma se fue, con aquella mascara de felicidad con la que todos parecían estar contentos de ver... hace algún tiempo hubiese dado su brazo por escuchar aquella frase... pero no en ese momento... en ese momento ella hubiese dado su alma por volver a ver a Ranma... sólo por verse reflejada en sus ojos otra vez.

- Cuando el sol salga por el oeste Ryoga... – dijo la joven sin sacar su sonrisa mientras le dejaba su bebida.

- Siempre supe que ese imbécil de Saotome no te merecía... todos lo dicen – dijo el joven mientras pagaba su trago dejaba propina y tomaba la mano de Akane – No te preocupes tu padre explicó que él sólo te utilizó...

- ¿Qué! – el grito de incredulidad fue notorio para todos en un radio de dos metros - ¿Qué mi padre dijo qué?

- Eso, que tu padre le ha explicado a las señoras del pueblo que Ranma sólo te utilizó mientras estaba acá – dijo para luego acercarse a ella con una mirada intensa – Pero no te preocupes que yo con gusto remplazaré su lugar en tu corazón.

- Para empezar ¡RANMA NO ME UTILIZÓ! – dijo ella quitando con brusquedad su mano – y segundo que lo que yo haga de mi vida ¡NO ES ASUNTO DE NADIE!

Las "damas" del pueblo miraron detenidamente a Akane quien con sus ojos llenos de furia y orgullo las miraba enojada... Ryoga no pudo más que decir un quedo lo siento mientras se alejaba de la barra a la primera mesa cercana pues no tenía mucho equilibrio... Kodashi se acercaba presurosa, preguntando si se encontraba bien, para luego reprender al pobre chico por ser tan brusco...

La aguda voz de Kodashi se opacó cuando confirma lo dicho por su amigo... los ojos de Akane se nublaron pero su orgullo le prohibía bajo cualquier término llorar ante los metiches de ese pueblo... no les iba a dar el gusto de verla destrozada... de que supieran que ella se moría por lo que le estaba pasando... eso jamás.

Al termino de su jornada de trabajo se cambió, se despidió rápidamente de Kodashi y condujo a gran velocidad a su casa... ¿cómo podía estar esparciendo rumores de ella¿Cómo podía estar haciendo públicas cosas que eran de ella¿QUÉ MÁS QUERÍA DE ELLA! no dejó acaso ir a Ranma... entonces ¿Por qué lo seguía atacando¿POR QUÉ!... llegó y rápidamente cerró su auto e ingresó a la casa, la puerta no había cerrado cuando ubicó a su padre y se paró frente a él para dirigirle la palabra por primera vez desde la partida de Ranma.

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de Ranma o de mi con nadie! – dijo fríamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella – No tenés derecho.

- Hola, buenas noches hija, tuviste un buen día, si yo también – respondió cínicamente el hombre – Y si se te olvida, sos mi hija tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

- NO – dijo Akane furiosa mientras lo miraba y clavaba sus uñas en sus palmas – No tenés ningún derecho a hablar de él... No tenés derecho a exhibir mis asuntos públicamente. Lo que yo haga, diga o deje de hacer no es asunto de nadie más, ya soy adulta.

- Si se te olvida, sos menor de edad y tengo el derecho y la obligación de guardar tu bienestar... además de la honra de esta familia – dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie furioso.

- No me olvido que soy menor... lo lamento cada día que pasa... y no me vengas con lo de la honra porque entonces cuidarías de no ir borracho por doquier. Y no tenés porque ensuciar a Ranma, no hables de él, no le haces ni sombra al hombre que él es.

La mano atravesó el rostro de la joven marcando su mejilla en carmín... los ojos del padre buscaban el arrepentimiento en sus interlocutores pero lejos de ello... sólo vio ira... odio... los claros ojos marrones lo miraban con tanta furia que él sólo pudo quedarse contemplándolos.

- ¡No te cansas de arruinar mi vida! – gritó ella mientras se encerraba en su alcoba.

Akane corrió a su habitación y se encerró con llave en ella. Sus manos ardían mientras sentía la sangre formar pequeñas gotas entre sus dedos, pero no podía abrir las manos, no podía porque la furia que sentía no tenía otra forma de exteriorizarse... no quería llorar en voz alta y que él supiera que la había lastimado... jamás... cuando el dolor en sus manos fue mayor abrió sus palmas y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo para abrazarse a si misma...

Sintió las fuertes pisadas acercándose. Y luego el picaporte girando... sin frutos... luego unos leves empujones a la puerta...

- ¡Abrí esa puerta! – gritaba Soun Tendou desde el exterior de la habitación – abrí esa puerta porque te la voy a voltear. – reiteró el padre mientras empujaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta.

- ¡Dejame sola! – gritó fieramente la joven – Si entras me escapo por la ventana... ¿Qué se va a ver peor en la honra familiar... que me comporte como una adolescente caprichosa o que huya de casa EH?

Los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron repentinamente mientras los pasos se alejaban de la habitación... y entonces pudo dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y a sus sollozos que morían en la almohada de su cama para que no se escuchasen...

- Sólo otro día más... esto es sólo otro día más... – se repitió la joven para quedar profundamente dormida.

La semana se hizo rápida y llevadera... al tener tanto trabajo prácticamente no paraba en su casa más que para dormir... casi ni se veían con su padre y cuando lo hacía no le dirigía ni la vista. Con sus hermanas charlaba cuando la iban a visitar al trabajo para asegurarse de que comiese, así como en las noches cuando se reunían fuera de la casa para soñar como serían sus vidas fuera de ese lugar.

El lazo con sus hermanas se había vuelto su mayor sostén, y a la vez habían compartido sus experiencias... pues sus hermanas habían pasado por experiencias similares... sin embargo aún no podía comprender la actitud de su padre...

Se había acostumbrado a ignorar las miradas indiscretas de la gente, así como los comentarios hirientes... ¿Acaso esa gente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, muy probablemente no... su vista se perdía en las montañas tras los cristales del instituto... nevaba nuevamente y se había suspendido la subida así que se encontraba deleitando una taza de chocolate...

- ¿Te enteraste?... según parece Ranma Saotome ganó la competencia de Kyoto... y sigue en ascenso.

Akane sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras sus sentidos se volcaban exclusivamente a aquella conversación... estaban hablando de Ranma, de su Ranma, y ella deseaba con toda su alma saber de él, verlo... lo extrañaba tanto.

- Si, dicen que está con una de las mejores escuderías... y que tiene el mejor sponsor del circuito... ¿pensás que sea verdad el rumor del romance con la modelo preciosa esa?

- Y, yo no sé, pero cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, sabes que... si Shampoo me diese bola a mi...

Akane no pudo seguir escuchando, con calma su cuerpo realizó todos los movimientos típicos de una retirada normal... pero su mente ya estaba desconectada, ya no quería escuchar más... porque lo que escuchaba era aquello que se había estado negando desde el día en que Ranma se fue, era la realidad...

Pero ella no podía aceptarlo, no, tenía que haber otra explicación... si, esta tenía que ser otra treta de su padre... pero que posibilidad había de que todo el pueblo se pusiese en su contra... muy poca... no, esa era la realidad que se había negado a escuchar de sus hermanas y de cualquiera... pero era la realidad en fin.

Los días pasaban grises ante sus ojos, desde que la noticia que había escuchado se confirmase por los noticieros, aunque sin ninguna afirmación por parte de Ranma, desde que vio aquellas fotografías borrosas que sus lágrimas no le dejaron identificar, había dejado de comer... y se las pasaba llorando sola en su cuarto... no quería saber más nada de nada... de que servía que ella se mantuviese firme en defender algo que ya no existía...

Akane se había acostumbrado a su monótona rutina, salía temprano se aplicaba en su trabajo y luego se encerraba en su auto a llorar un rato, cuando terminaba comía algunos dulces y luego iba a su otro trabajo donde se acostumbró a las miradas lasciva de los clientes, no le importaban, ya todo le importaba muy poco...

Habían pasado un par de días, varias kilos de dulces y golosinas, y varios litros de lagrimas, para que Akane retomase un mínimo de alegría, al ver la preocupación en los rostros de sus hermanas... había decidido olvidarse del tema hasta poder hacer algo al respecto, después de todo nada podía hacer, por lo menos no hasta que no fuese mayor de edad, allí vería, si él no regresaba... ella podría ir a él... ¿no?

Era temprano por la mañana, su padre no se encontraba pues había ido a visitar a unos amigos y había pasado la noche allí de seguro aún estaba dormido o quizás con un coma etílico, realmente no le importaba... las cosas iban de mal en peor... desde que comenzó a fingir que estaba bien, se sentía peor... sentía un nudo en el estomago... una acidez horrorosa y dolor de cabeza... las lagrimas secas no ayudaron y terminó en el baño devolviendo nuevamente el poco alimento que había ingerido la noche anterior...

Allí tirada en el suelo sin las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, se observó en el espejo... había comenzado a resentir la falta de sueño, así como la mala alimentación y la sobrecarga de stress... sufría de jaquecas, nauseas, resfríos continuos, tenia algo de anemia, fatiga... y todas las cosas iban de mal en peor tenia unas ojeras que no lograba cubrir con maquillaje, y su piel había tomado un color amarillento... en definitiva estaba hecha un desastre... había llegado a un punto sin retorno...

Y en ese instante su mente dio un vuelco, decidido por su propio bien desconectarse de si misma por completo... después de todo no lograría nada con sufrir sola... sus hermanas comenzaban a vivir para cuidarla y eso no estaba bien... por lo que decidió simplemente olvidarse temporalmente de quien era y que había hecho y tenido...

Desde ese día... se había impuesto que todos sus alimentos debían ser abundantes, pues había bajado de peso espantosamente... había comenzado a dormir más, y por sobre todas las cosas había dejado de hablar y oír sobre "ÉL"... cuando ese tema salía, a su mente acudía alguna melodía de la radio para llevarla lejos de la conversación... y lo estaba logrando, aunque lo que más estaba costando era retomar el peso, su estado de salud había mejorado bastante... Hablaba vacíamente con todos y todos parecían estar contentos, y hasta comenzaban a olvidarse de "Ellos"... Así eran sus días desde entonces, pero sus hermanas sabían que era sólo un mecanismo de autodefensa y estaban contentas de que su situación deplorable no hubiese llegado a mal final...

La mañana estaba nevada y las pistas imposibles, sus hermanas estaban en sus trabajos y su padre se fue a lo de unos amigos, por lo que ella aprovechaba su día sin trabajo tomando un grandioso desayuno tamaño doble... mientras tomaba sus pastillas... debía tomar complementos de vitaminas, hierro y otras cosas, pues un mes de mala alimentación se pagaba muy caro... y no tenía planeado morir de anemia aguda... decidió por primera vez en dos semanas encender por voluntad propia el televisor... consideraba que era momento de dar el gran paso y comenzar la reconexión...

El azar de sus dedos marcaron el canal que casualmente terminó siendo de noticias locales... marcaban que las pistas estaban intransitables y que las calles tenían varios centímetros de hielo... tonterías como esas... para luego entrar un una sección de eventos... un gran festival de la nieve tendría lugar en el pueblo, por lo que tenían planeado organizar una feria el mismo día... la voz de la reportera continuaba hablando pero Akane ya no la escuchaba...

- ¡Qué lindo!... hace mucho que no voy a una feria... va a ser muy divertido... espero que Nabiki y Kasumi vengan conmigo... y... – sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando miró fijamente el televisor y subió fuertemente el volumen.

En la pantalla del televisor podía verse el rostro singular de Akira Kansuke junto a una hermosa modelo de cabellos violetas mientas hablaba con la reportera...

- Y díganos¿cómo se encuentra Ranma Saotome y la escudería Sakura con esta nueva victoria? Imaginamos que muy contentos, puesto que han logrado pasar a Atlanta sin pasar por la próxima instancia ¿cierto?

- Pues, ciertamente estamos muy contentos del desempeño de Ranma y del equipo... han hecho sin duda alguna una carrera formidable y si bien, tenemos la posibilidad de ir directo a Atlanta, Ranma ha decidido correr todas las instancias...

- OH, eso es muy singular, puesto que ningún corredor quiere exponerse más de la cuenta... y ...

- Si así es, sin embargo Ranma es un corredor algo anticuado en cuanto a sus conceptos... sin embargo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y el equipo también, por lo cual nos estaremos viendo en Matsumoto el mes entrante.

- Bien eso es m...

La reportera continuaba despidiendo al Sr. Kansuke pero a Akane eso ya no le interesaba, si bien estaba dispuesta a comenzar a reconectarse, nada la había preparado para eso...

- El regresa... RANMA por fin regresa... – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

**----------------------------------------------- Fin Flashback -------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Fue la primera vez en todo un mes que me sentía viva, esa noticia fue como respirar por primera vez... me sentí invencible nuevamente... y fue sensacional...

Akane escuchaba ajena la canción que sonaba en el estero... sus ojos miraban fijamente el pavimento que corría bajo las ruedas... ya no corrían lágrimas por su rostro pero en la profundidad de sus ojos aún se veía algo roto...

- La dulce ilusión de tu regreso me dio fuerzas para seguir... pero eso fue sólo hasta tu regreso...

Una sonrisa dolida apareció en el rostro de Akane mientras miraba el horizonte... las luces, del automóvil que conducía eran las únicas que irrumpían en la noche oscura mientras el cuentakilómetros seguía en aumento...

- Una vez que regresaste, pues... todo cambio... para bien o para mal...

**

* * *

CONTINUARÁ... **

* * *

Gracias a las personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... me gustaría que siguieran leyendo 

PERDON POR LA DEMORA

Ann-wi> Me alegra que te transmita los sentimientos que sientes mis personajes... es muy lindo sentirlo cuando lo lees o lo ves en una pelicula...a mi me encanta y era eso parte de lo que queria lograr. Gracias me has alegrado mucho.

SHAKKA DV> AMIGA! espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gustan los fics! los ultimos han estado muy lindos! espero qu continues escribiendo pronto.

**Justary-san>** / jjajjajj pues te adelanto el proximo es EL encuentro jajajajjaja... pero en fin... espero que este tambien te haya gustado y si MIL gracis por seguir mis fics. Y animo en los tuyos no te dejes.

**Kei-Kugodgy>** pues si ella debio explicarse pero hay veces que en la vida no todo es como deviera no?.. por lo menos a mi casi nunca me salen las cosas como devieran... y ahora que tengo algo de tiempo prometo que tendras noticias mias por tus fic... pero si no subia el cap pronto SHAKKA me mataba U

**Itnia>** Pues si seria fasil de hacer pero si es amigo de la policia como zafas de ellos luego...mm... se complica muchio

**Yuki-chan> **Lamento realmente la demora pero la UNI me toma muchisimo tiempo... es mi culpa porque sobrecargue mi horaio para recuperar tiempo perdido... pero no me daba tiempo para inspirarme y escribir... lo lamento. Pero aca te entrego un capitulo nuevo. espero te guste.

**Aiko>** pues si es algo asi Ranma... pero tene en cuenta que los golpes de la vida lo han hecho madurar muy pronto tal vez cambie un algunos aspectos. Espero de todos modos no estar "degenerando" demasiado sus caracteres. En fin... espero tus comentarios.

**Carito>** Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho... y pues aún quedan unos cuantos sufrimientos mas... Resiste!...¡Vivan los melodramas!

**Lady Tomoe>**Lamento realmente la demora pero la UNI me toma muchisimo tiempo...U es mi culpa porque sobrecargue mi horaio para recuperar tiempo perdido... pero no me daba tiempo para inspirarme y escribir... Sin embargo espero que este capitulo este a la altura de los demas. espero noticias tuyas.

Bueno se despide de ustedes atentamente

**MAAT SEJMET**


End file.
